EL REENCUENTRO
by Karenina Evans
Summary: Una ataque en hogwarts demostrará que el destino se empeña en unir a James y Lily, pues no se han visto en cuatro años. Porfa dejen Reviews
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste.

los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowlin yo sólo los tomé prestados para dejar volar mi imaginación

CAPITULO 1

Érase una vez en una noche de otoño...

Una joven caminaba lentamente por los inmensos pasillos de Hogwarts, su andar denotaba melancolía y parecía que recordaba algo cuando observaba cada fracción de la majestuosa construcción.

En ese momento escuchó un fuerte estruendo que cimbró esos muros llenos de recuerdos. Muy asustada corrió para ver que sucedía, su instinto la llevó a investigar en el gran comedor pero en el camino se topó con un hombre de hermosos ojos azules y cabello rubio...

-¿Qué ha sucedido Profesor Gerrard?

-Han entrado a Hogwarts un grupo de magos que se hacen llamar mortifagos- respondió el hombre con voz agitada- pero ¿esta bien profesora Evans?

-Si gracias estoy bien¿cómo ha pasado?

-No lo sabemos, lo más extraño es que dibujaron en el centro del gran comedor una calavera con una serpiente.

-No puede ser- ella recordaba que había oído hablar de la marca tenebrosa- esa es una señal de advertencia.

Al pronunciar estas palabras Lily se dirigió a los dormitorios de Gryffindor y el profesor Gerrard salió detrás de ella.

-¿Están todos bien?- gritó lily

-¡Si profesora!- contestaron a una sola voz los estudiantes

-¿Qué diablos pasó?- preguntó un pequeño con cara asustada

-Señor Cole, esa no es la forma correcta de dirigirse a un profesor- aclaró Gerrard.

-Perdón profesor, pero díganme que ha pasado.

-No se preocupen fue un pequeño incidente, nada importante- Lily no sabía cómo explicar que intrusos habían violado la seguridad de Hogwarts.

-Sólo vinimos a ver si por si alguno se había asustado-completó el profesor Gerrard- pero en vista de que todo por aquí esta perfecto, nos iremos.

-A la cama todos- entonces Lily recordó- porque mañana algunos tienen examen de pociones- muchos chicos pusieron cara de fastidio por la observación.

Ambos profesores abandonaron la torre de Gryffindor y se dirigieron al despacho del profesor Dumbledore.

-Me alegra que llegaran- respondió Dumbledore- los estábamos esperando- todo el personal de la escuela se había congregado en la oficina del director.

-¿Cómo ha pasado?- preguntó McGonagall

-Aun no lo sabemos, pues no hay rastro de los intrusos- aclaró el director- pero debemos estar prevenidos, y por eso desde ahora montaremos guardia día y noche.

-Me parece lo más sensato- respondió la profesora Sprout- pero debemos avisar al ministerio de magia, es necesario que sepan de este incidente.

-Descuide profesora, ya he mandado una lechuza en donde informo con detalle lo ocurrido - respondió Dumbledore- Ahora me gustaría que todos regresaran a sus habitaciones mientras que yo montaré la primera guardia.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la petición y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigieron a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Lily terminó su desayuno, se dirigió al aula de pociones, pues tenía que preparar todo para el examen.

Uno a uno fueron llegando los estudiantes, muchos mostraban cara de susto, parecía como si estuviesen a punto de enfrentar a un enorme colacuerno húngaro.

-Buen día, bienvenidos.- saludó la profesora Lily- Para su examen de hoy, deberán elaborar la poción que sea de su agrado...

Los alumnos se quedaron perplejos, pues no creían lo que estaban escuchando.

-Vamos chicos el tiempo corre- apuntó Lily- al sonar la campana debe estar lista su poción.

Cada alumno corrió a buscar los materiales que necesitaban, mientras tanto Lily se dedicó a recorrer los pasillos del aula, ello para auxiliar a sus estudiantes.

-Profesora Evans- la llamó una niña de cabello castaño- podría proporcionarme un poco de raíces de asfóldelo.

-Con gusto señorita Tonks- respondió Lily dedicándole una sonrisa.

Justo cuando Tonks recibía su material irrumpió una lechuza blanca con una pequeña carta. A Lily le dio un vuelco el corazón, ya que conocía a esa lechuza, la había visto muchas veces durante los últimos cuatro años.

-Por favor sigan con su trabajo- reaccionó - si tienen alguna duda, me lo hacen saber.

Lily abrió la carta sintiéndose muy feliz, pero para su sorpresa la carta era demasiado corta y sólo decía:

"Te tengo una gran sorpresa"

James

--------------------------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------------

-Que le pasa a este imbécil!!!!!!- gritaba Lily enojada- cómo se le ocurre fallar al atrapar la snitch!!!!!!!!!

La rabia era tremenda, no podía creer que las Arpías de Holyhead hubieran perdido por el incompetente buscador del equipo. Por si fuera poco llegó una lechuza con un mensaje que decía:

"Ni modo, otro triunfo más para los Chudley cannos. Te recomiendo que apoyes a otro equipo. Acepta que las Arpías son un mal equipo.

Hablando de otras cosas espero que estés pasándola bien en Hogwarts, nosotros cada día tenemos más trabajo y gracias a nuestro querido jefe no la pasamos varios día sin dormir."

Se despide tu amigo James

(el auror más galante del mundo)

--------------------------------------------------Fin del Flashback---------------------------------------

-Profesora, profesora...- la sacó de sus pensamientos una niña de cabello castaño ondulado y ojos marrón- ya terminó la clase.

-Ahh, gracias Tonks- dijo Lily- Si son tan amables dejen en una botellita con su poción y no olviden ponerle nombre.

Lily fue recogiendo las botellas de sus alumnos y mientras eso sucedía entró el profesor Gerrard.

-¡Profesora Evans!- la llamó- Tenemos reunión en urgente en el despacho del Director.

-Gracias por el aviso, acudiré enseguida- contestó Lily con una sonrisa.

Cuando Lily terminó sus ocupaciones, rápidamente se dirigió al despacho de Dumbledore. Encontrándose en el caminó con Gerrard.

-Hola Fergus¿me estabas esperando?

-La verdad sí- respondió Gerrard- no quería llegar sólo a la reunión.

Juntos caminaron hasta el despacho de c, pero durante su travesía Fergus hizo una parada y Lily se sorprendió ante tal acción:

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la pelirroja

-La verdad es que no puedo esperar para entregarte esto- sacó un paquete forrado con un papel gris y se lo entregó a Lily.

-¿Qué es?, mmm no recuerdo que hoy sea mi cumpleaños- exclamó mientras abría el paquete. Para su sorpresa era un libro: "El arte de hacer pociones".

-¿y?... ¿qué te parece?

-Mil gracias-la chica abrazó efusivamente al profesor Gerrard-¿cómo lo encontraste? Hasta donde sé, estaba agotado

-Es un pequeño secretito- dijo Fergus guiñando el ojo- pero luego me terminarás de agradecer porque ahora tenemos cosas que hacer.

Cuando arribaron al despacho estaba por comenzar la reunión:

-Antes que nada, gracias por su asistencia. Como saben recientemente hubo un ataque al colegio Hogwarts y por ello el ministerio de magia ha decidido asignar a 4 aurores para mantener la seguridad del alumnado- hizo una pausa el director y se dejaron escuchar varios murmullos- sé que para algunos es una medida no muy grata, sin embargo recuerden que ante todo lo principal son los alumnos.

-Para no quitarles mucho su tiempo quiero presentarles a los aurores designados por el ministerio- Interrumpió el ministro de magia- señores pasen por favor...

Lily mientras estaba expresándole a Gerrad sus expectativas sobre los aurores y entonces no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían; el primer auror era muy parecido a Lupín el segundo a Petegrew, el tercero era igual a Sirius y fue entonces cuando al ver el cuarto auror sintió un gran nervio en su estómago (nota: yo creo que eran maripositas ).


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

-Aquí los tienen, me gustaría presentarlos pero creo que ya los conocen. Como supondrán los elegimos por sus habilidades y el gran trabajo en equipo que han mostrado, sin embargo por buenas fuentes sabemos - miró el ministro a Dumbledore- que estos caballeros conocen muy bien cada rincón de esta institución.- después del comentario muchos profesores soltaron pequeñas risitas.

-Bueno profesores, no les quito más el tiempo ya que deben ir a vigilar a los estudiantes antes de iniciar el partido de Quiditch entre Griffyndor y Slyterin- más rápido de lo que dices: "cerveza de mantequilla" los profesores salieron para prevenir algún tipo de altercado entre porras.

La pelirroja estaba perdida en el espacio y no escuchó nada después de la presentación de los merodeadores. Entonces Fergus Gerrad la tomó del brazo y la dirigió al estadio para presenciar el encuentro y poner orden a sus alumnos. Pese a la velocidad que con que caminaba Gerrad la pelirroja no reaccionaba, pero al empezar a escuchar el abucheo y los gritos de los estudiantes su mente volvió.

La primera parte del juego, Lily se la pasó intentando apaciguar los ánimos agresivos de los estudiantes, pero mientras hablaba con los estudiantes observó al otro lado a un joven de pelo negro algo alborotado y con gafas.

--------------------------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------------

-¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?- decía la chica algo exaltada- ¡no eres mi tipo!!!!, a ver repite conmigo: "soy- un- creído"

- ¡¡Tranquila AMOR!!, yo se que soy un galán pero no tienes que repetírmelo todo el tiempo- Potter decía esto mientras pasaba su mano por el alborotado cabello.

-¡¡De verdad que eres imposible!!!!!

-Perdón, ¿escuché bien?, ¿qué soy irresistible?-ello lo decía mientras ponía la mano en su oído en señal de hacerse el sordo.

-Bueno, lo que en realidad quise decir fue: ¡**POTTER PÚDRETE**!- la aclaración se escuchó por toda la sala común.

-Ay pelirroja, parece que te hicieron casi perfecta para que fueras mía...- entonces dio un suspiro James.

-¿Perfecta?, ¿por qué no soy perfecta para "DON perfecto Potter"?

-No te subestimes Lilita pero el único defecto que veo en tí es que apoyas a las Arpías de Holyhead y para ser perfecta deberías inclinarte por los Chudley cannos- después de pronunciar la última palabra James reaccionó- ¡¡Momento!! Te interesó saber qué pienso de ti...- en ese instante Lily había desaparecido y no escuchó las ultima frase de cornamenta

--------------------------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------------

-Profesora Evans, Profesora Evans, ¿está bien?- de pronto la voz de Gerrard la sacó de sus recuerdos.

-Ahh sí, es solo que me siento un poco cansada- Lily lo dijo no muy convencida de sus palabras- será mejor que vaya a vigilar los pasillo por si se presentase algún enfrentamiento entre alumnos.

Lily mintió y fue entonces que se dirigió al aula de pociones para prepararse algo que calmara sus nervios. Mientras caminaba reflexionó que James no la había ido a saludar ni a molestar y eso despertó un pequeño sentimiento de tristeza.

Al entrar al aula vió a un chico conocido observando las botellas que contenían las pociones elaboradas por los alumnos.

-¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Lily con algo de enojo

-cuatro años sin vernos y me recibes así; no has cambiado Evans

-¬¬ ya veo que tu tampoco Potter

-La verdad esperaba que me recibieras con un gran abrazo y un besito- James habló con un tono pícaro.

-¡Pues espera sentado!! Porque no te extrañe ¡NADA!!

A lo lejos se oyeron unos pasos y una voz...

-¿Lily?, ¿dónde estas?

-Pasa Fergus, mira quiero presentarte a James Potter un antiguo compañero del colegio- esto lo dijo señalando al chico de pelo alborotado.

-Un placer conocerte, yo soy Fergus Gerrad el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes obscuras- extendió su mano para saludarlo pero James ni siquiera le molestó en responder al gesto

-Bueno, señor Potter será mejor que vaya a vigilar los pasillos- Al ver la prisa de Lily, James no pudo oponer resistencia.

Por la noche estaban reunidos los merodeadores, opps perdón los 4 valientes aurores destinados a mantener la seguridad del colegio Hogwats.

-¿Qué tal tu encuentro con Evans?- preguntó Sirius- ¿te besó o como siempre te golpeó?

-Ninguna, pero estuvo cerca de hacer lo segundo- dijo James suspirando.

-De verdad no sé como no te atreves a decirle la verdad- interrumpió Lupin

-Pero qué quieres que le diga, si ya se lo he dicho...-dijo James mirando a Lunático

-Te equivocas, siempre le has expresado tu amor alardeando y desde mi punto de vista Evans nunca te lo ha creído.

-Vamos cornamenta, dile lo mucho que la extrañaste estos años- comentó Sirius poniendo ojitos de enamorado.

-Eso pensaba hacer pero antes de que ella entrara a la oficina de Dumbledore, la vi con ese imbécil- una vena de la frente de Potter estaba punto de reventar- parecía que se estaban demostrando bastante cariño.

-Ay Cornamenta, qué fácil te rindes, recuerda que un merodeador no se rinde ante nada- Canuto le dio un golpecito a James en la espalda en señal de aliento.

-Esta bien, mañana empezaré a formular un plan para acercarme a Lily- y se dirigió a su habitación.

Los valientes aurores hicieron un plan de guardia e instalaron algunos hechizos para facilitar la vigilancia del castillo. Pero cada noche uno de ello debería rondar los pasillos del colegio, pues bien dicen que más vale prevenir que lamentar.

A la mañana siguiente Sirius pasaba por el aula de pociones y se encontró a una pequeña niñita que se le hizo bastante familiar

-¡Nymphadora!- gritó Sirius para llamar a la pequeña niña quien lo miró con el ceño fruncido

-Cuántas veces te he dicho que mejor me llames Tonks- y corrió a abrazarlo

-Tanto tiempo sin verte, pero dime qué aburrida clase acaba de tomar mi sobrina consentida- preguntó el auror mientras acariciaba la barbilla de Tonks

-Pociones- su expresión fue acompañada de un sonrisa

-Ahh entonces eres alumna de Evans- al hacer esta observación a Sirius se le ocurrió una gran idea -Pequeña Tonks, necesito de tu ayuda, ven, acompáñame a ver a un amigo- Sirius jaló a la niña y ambos se dirigieron a buscar a James.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

-Ok, entonces hoy en la noche me toca hacer guardia- dijo Lupin anotando en un pequeño pergamino- mañana a Peter, Luego a Sirius y por último a James.

-Sí, solo recuerda tomar en cuenta los días en que sufres tu transformación- James hizo la observación.

-Hola cornamenta!, te tengo una gran sorpresa- entró Sirius del brazo de una pequeña niña.

-Qué sucede, ¿cuál es la sorpresa?, ¿es alguna poción para que Lily se enamore de mí?- Preguntó James

-Nop pero puede ayudarnos bastante en eso, ¿recuerdan a Tonks?- observó a los demás merodeadores- ¡mi sobrina!, cómo sea; ella es alumna de Evans y nos puede ayudar a investigar más sobre Lily, adónde va, qué le gusta, si tiene algo que ver con ese nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, etc...

A James se le iluminó la cara de alegría, pero en ese instante:

-Con gusto le puedo ayudar, pero esto no va a ser gratis –aclaró Tonks al ver la mirada de los aurores –No les pido mucho, solamente algunas golosinas de Honeydukes, ayudas para pasar mi exámenes y tareas...

-Esta bien, trato hecho –dijo cornamenta dándole la mano a la pequeña alumna de Evans –empezarás desde hoy investigando qué día le toca hacer guardia a tu linda profesora 

-Mmm... va a estar difícil porque hoy no tengo clase con ella- comentó Tonks , esperando una respuesta de James.

-A ver, qué quieres a cambio de la información -preguntó Sirius.

-Es que tengo problemas para hacer algunos encantamientos y además se me antojan algunas golosinas.

-Perfecto, Lupin se hará cargo de darte clases de encantamientos y Colagusano irá por las golosinas que le pidas. Pero antes le dirás a mi amigo James cuándo hará guardia la pelirroja.

Una vez hecho el trato Tonks se dio a la tarea de buscar a su profesora para realizar lo que le habían encomendado los merodeadores y para su sorpresa encontró que Lily fue la afortunada en iniciar las rondas de guardia en esa semana; por esa razón no dudó en ir a informar de inmediato a los aurores.

Más tarde en el gran comedor...

-Eso me dijo Tonks, allá tú si no quieres creerme- decía Sirius

-Pero, ¿no nos estará engañando tu sobrina con tal de conseguir lo que quiere?- pronunció James esa interrogación.

-No importa si es mentira, pues si descubres que está diciendo la verdad te vas a dar de topes por no haber salido a rondar por los pasillos. Piénsalo tú y Evans solos bajo la luz de la luna –guiñó el ojo Black.

-Esta bien Cambiaremos el turno y espero que Nymphadora tenga razón –suspiró Cornamenta.

-Mira quien viene entrando al gran salón –exclamó Remus al ver entrar a una hermosa pelirroja con el profesor Gerrard y al parecer se veían muy felices juntos.

-Sé que va a ser una noche larga- decía Lily con algo de pesadumbre.

-¿Segura que no quieres que yo inicie las rondas de maestros?- se ofreció Fergus

-No gracias, porque tarde o temprano tendré que vigilar los pasillos del colegio- dijo la pelirroja sonriéndole a Gerrard –Vamos a sentarnos porque necesito comer para tener energías esta noche.

Ambos se dirigieron a la mesa de profesores mientras Potter observaba atentamente los pasos de Lily. Ella se percató de la presencia de James y recordó que ese día no la había ido a molestar, pero trató de no pensar en eso.

Alrededor de las 10:00 Lili estaba vigilando cerca de el aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras, mientras pensaba en James, en lo mucho que lo había extrañado y en el porque no había logrado olvidarlo pese a estos 4 largos años. Quería creer que tal vez el problema residía en que durante esos años no tuvo tiempo de conocer a ningún chico que la hiciera olvidar al bruto de Potter. Entonces una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos...

-Hola preciosa –la saludó James- qué casualidad, el destino nos une hasta en los días que nos toca vigilar el colegio.

-No molestes Potter

-Tranquila, qué te parece si nos hacemos compañía –señaló con una mirada pícara.

-Contigo no voy a ningún lado y además no te parece que es más seguro que nos encarguemos de vigilar distintos lugares.

-Tranquila, sólo era una sugerencia –Recapacitó James y cambio de idea –es que pensé en que podríamos charlar un poco para matar el tiempo.

-mmmmmmmm... esta bien, pero es sólo porque hay que matar el tiempo.

-Bueno, te parece si primero inspeccionamos y luego nos tomamos un descanso

-Al fin nos ponemos de acuerdo para algo. Primero debemos dar una vuelta por las entradas de las salas comunes.

Horas después de dar la primera vuelta por los pasillos, ambos se dirigieron a la torre de astronomía y allí se sentaron un rato. James le ofreció a Lily unos bocadillos que se le solicitó a los elfos en la cocina del colegio.

-Gracias, era justo lo que necesitaba –sonrió Lily y James sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

-De nada, pero ahora dime si extrañas los tiempos de estudiante- preguntó Potter.

-La verdad si, aunque es lindo conocer las perspectiva de ser profesora. La desventaja es que no tengo mucho tiempo para salir- Evans mordió el pequeño pastelillo que le invitó Potter.

-Me lo imagino, yo tampoco, con eso de que mi jefe es todo un dictador casi no tenemos días libres. Pero cuéntame, tengo curiosidad por saber qué pasa entre tú y el ese tal Fergus –James se dio cuenta de que esa no era una pregunta adecuada para la situación.

-La verdad es que no pasa nada, es un gran amigo pese a que tengo poco de conocerlo.

-Bueno es que yo pensé...- exclamó con pena

-No te preocupes, muchos profesores ya nos han preguntado lo mismo y hasta nos han llamado la atención, ya ves que la regla dice que no puede haber relaciones sentimentales entre colegas.

-ohh y tú, ¿sientes algo por él?- James trató de que sonara como un simple comentario.

-No, porque lo quiero como un gran amigo. Además el amor no es para mí.

-Ya veo- en ese momento James y Lily cruzaron una mirada bajo la luz de la luna, lo cual hizo que Potter se acercara lentamente a Evan para darle un beso.

-Tenemos que reanudar la vigilancia –Lily rompió el momento mágico por el miedo de que James solo estuviera jugando con ella.

-Esta bien, vayamos al gran comedor- comentó el merodeador con algo de resignación.

Las horas restantes fueron plagadas de un largo silencio, que ocasionalmente era interrumpido por comentarios de los lugares que faltaban por visitar.

Por la mañana Lily fue a descansar un rato antes de partir a su clase de pociones...

-¿Qué hago?, anoche lo descubrí: lo que siento por Potter es real, pero habiendo TANTOS IMBÉCILES EN EL MUNDO tenía que enamorarme de él. ¿por qué? No lo entiendo...

Lily pensaba que si llegaba a aceptar que lo amaba, significaba que el ego de Potter crecería y no le alcanzarían todo Hogwarts para albergar esa gran vanidad. Ya se imaginaba sus palabras: "Lo sabía, estaba muerta por mí, pero no te culpo pues soy todo un galán"

Sirius Black estaba recorriendo los pasillos buscando a su informante secreto, cuando vislumbró a una niña de contagiosa sonrisa sentada con otras chicas de Gryffindor

-ehh!!! Nymphadora qué información me tienes hoy- dijo Black con aire persuasivo mientras Tokns se alejaba del grupo de niñas.

-mmm.. nada sólo que la profesora Evan tendrá la tarde libre y estará en su aula

-Excelente- exclamó Sirius- Iré a avisarle a Cornamenta

-Un momento- aclaró Tonks – Necesito ayuda en una investigación sobre los hombres lobos.

-¬¬ Qué niña tan interesada!!- lo dijo mientras le daba golpecito en la espalda – Le diré a Remus que te ayude, espéralo en la biblioteca a las 6:00.

-Es un placer hacer negocios contigo- Tonks le dio un beso a su amado tío y salió al escuchar la campana que indicaba la reanudación de las clases.

En otra parte del mundo mágico un hombre de cara pálida y rostro maligno acariciaba una serpiente en una obscura habitación...

-Mi señor mañana necesito a varios Mortífafos para un ataque- interrumpió un hombre de cabello rubio -Me enteré de que los chicos del 5° grado saldrán de excursión a Hogsmead.

-Encantador, una ocasión perfecta para propiciar un ataque –este comentario estaba formulado con una gran perversidad -Planea bien la emboscada y no quiero errores.

-No se preocupe, la profesora que los acompañará irá sola o tal vez con otro profesor, pero ninguno representará mayor peligro.

-Le diré a Morgan, Wayne y Crabble que te apoyen en la misión – dijo mientras ponía a la serpiente en el suelo.

-Está bien, requiero que a las 11:00 rodeen a la comitiva de alumnos, ellos saldrán de la tienda de la señora Li y se dirigirán a la nueva tienda de bromas "Zonko"

-Correcto, pero sé discreto.

-No hay problema, mi señor le vuelvo a repetir que todo esta fríamente calculado.

-Eso espero, Ahora vete para que nadie sospeche de ti.

Al terminar de escuchar el comentario el hombre rubio salió rápidamente de la lúgubre habitación.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

En el aula de pociones la profesora Evans daba las últimas indicaciones a sus alumnos, pero en ese momento...

-Recuerden traer sus tareas...

-TAREA- gritó un auror de cabello alborotado- chicos descuiden no la hagan, yo como representante del ministerio de magia digo que están exentos por el día de hoy – aclaró James- de hacer sus deberes escolares de la clase de pociones.

Inmediatamente los alumnos salieron del aula felices por el comentario de James.

-POTTER!!- gritó Lily – ¿estas demente?

-Vamos Evans, llévate las cosas con calma o ¿ya te volviste una profesora aburrida? – decía James al mismo tiempo se sentaba en el escritorio colocando los pies en la mesa.

-Por cierto, ¿a qué debo tu NO grata presencia? – le dijo mientras bajaba los pies del auror del escritorio.

-Puess, ehhh, mmm –James no encontraba ningún pretexto coherente – yo...vengo a... a... a revisar que todo este en orden.

-Bueno aquí esta todo en paz, así que ya no tienes nada que hacer.

Cornamenta se sintió tan intimidado con la mirada de Lily que decidió no llevarle la contraria y salir inmediatamente pero cuando estaba apunto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta...

-!Alto Potter!!- lo llamó la profesora pelirroja- ¿tienes algo que hacer mañana por la mañana?

-¿A caso me estas proponiendo una cita?- se expresó James con aire incrédulo y cercándose a ella.

-No te confundas –le aclaró Lily –necesito que me acompañes a un excursión con mis alumnos, es que Fergus no podrá acompañarnos.

-ohh- él chico puso una cara que denotaba bastante decepción –esta bien, ¿a qué hora salimos?

-Al terminar el desayuno nos reuniremos en la entrada principal del colegio

-Pero ¿a dónde vamos?- preguntó cornamenta

-Primero iremos a comprar algunos ingredientes con la señora Li, porque es necesario que mis alumnos aprendan a surtirse de materiales para sus pociones. Luego para que no digas que soy una ABURRIDA -resaltó Lily esta palabra -visitaremos Zonko y Honeydukes.

-ya entiendo, y la señora Li ¿ya sabe que iremos?

-Por supuesto, de hecho Fergus fue hoy a preparar todo para nuestra visita.

-Qué acomedido es ese tal Fergus!!- James estaba celoso de las actitudes del profesor de defensa contra las artes obscuras.

-Algunas personas deberían aprender de él- ello lo dijo Evans haciendo referencia a Potter,

-Pero acéptalo, yo soy más guapo e inteligente –James comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Lily –tengo grandes habilidades para el Quidditch...

Él ya la tenía acorralada contra la pared y de manera inconsciente (yo creo que era de forma consciente) los labios de ambos se fuero acercando. Lily no podía resistirse al impulso de unir sus labios con los de él, sentía que su cuerpo no respondía a lo que le ordenaba su cerebro.

-Disculpe profesora pero...-en ese instante llegaron un par de alumnos que se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver semejante escena.

-Ahh, ehhmm, chicos pasen..-la profesora apartando a James de su paso –¿qué deseaban?- preguntó ella para romper un poco la tensión.

-Bueno, nosotros –pronunció un chico de cabello rizado y lentes –queríamos preguntarle si nos podía dar más días para entregar el trabajo sobre las pociones para el sueño.

-¿por qué necesitan más días?- cuando Lily interrogaba a su alumnos, James rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta.

-Hasta luego Profesora –se despidió Cornamenta –nos vemos mañana después del desayuno.

Evans siguió negociando con sus alumnos mientras Potter fue a buscar a Sirius quien montaba guardia en los campos del colegio.

-¡¡Canuto!!- gritó James desde la entrada del campo de Quidditch.

-¿Qué sucede? – se acerco Sirius a él –por tu cara diría que otra vez Evans estuvo a punto de golpearte.

-nop –James no sabía ni como describirle la situación a su amigo.

-¡¡demonios!!- se lamentó Black -acabo de perder 10 galeones.

-¿cómo? No entiendo-preguntó James con desconcierto.

-ahh es que le aposté a Colagusano que Evans te propinaba mínimo unas cuantas cachetadas.

-Pues no paso eso, todo lo contrario...

Potter le contó a Black con detalle lo sucedido y al terminar su relato sacaron conclusiones de lo ocurrido.

-Te digo que eso es una buena señal –sonrió cornamenta ante la observación de su amigo –te dije que MUY MUY MUY MUY en el fondo ella te correspondía.

-Pero, ¿y si me estoy imaginando cosas? –emitió las palabras algo asustado.

-No lo creo.. - Sin previo aviso llegó una lechuza con una carta para James. –¿esperabas correspondencia? –preguntó intrigado Sirius –tal vez es Lily declarándote su amor jajaja.

-Es de Dumbledore, dice que me quiere ver en su despacho lo más pronto posible –cornamenta no tenía ni idea de porque el director lo requería en su despacho.

-Es extraño, tal vez te cite para hablar sobre la seguridad de Hogwarts.

-En ese caso nos hubiera llamado a todos. Será mejor que me dé prisa y no haga esperar a Dumbledore.

En la biblioteca Remus buscaba a Tonks para asistirla con su tarea, para él era agradable apoyar a la sobrina de Sirius, pues aunque la niña era un poco atolondrada y despistada tenía grandes habilidades para realizar encantamientos, ello lo supo al ayudarla con sus hechizos.

-Hola Tonks –se sentó él junto a la niña -perdón por el retraso pero estaba vigilando el área que me asignaron.

-No hay problema – exclamó mientras ella sacaba de su bolso tinta y pergaminos –es que no sé cómo organizar mi investigación.

-Podemos hacer lo siguiente, antes que nada dime qué sabes sobre los hombres lobos –indagó Lupín.

-mmm..-se rascó la cabeza Tonks –sé que cambian con la luna llena... y... nada más.

-ok, primero podemos poner un poco de la historia de los hombres lobos..

-Mi profesor me dijo que era necesario poner las características de los "licántopos".

-jejeje, licántropos –aclaró Lupin y la niña se sonrojó –no te preocupes.

-antes de que se me olvide, ¿Quieres uno? –dijo la niña ofreciéndole un chocolate mentolado–saben muy bien, me los dio Colagusano.

Por alguna extraña razón Tonks pasaba el tiempo a gusto en compañía de Lupin, de hecho él la estaba inspirando para estudiar la carrera de auror.

-Gracias- dijo Lupin –ahora vamos a buscar un libro que contenga información relativa al tema que estamos tratando –Lupin se levantó de su lugar

-¿ya sabes del nuevo rumor?- Tonks y Lupin sin querer escucharon lo que una chica que le comentaba a otra –Verás, dicen que...

En el despacho del director...

-Adelante señor Potter –dijo Dumbledore desde su silla – lo estábamos esperando, siéntese.

James observó que Lily también se encontraba en el despacho, imaginaba que posiblemente hablarían de la excursión a Hogsmead.

-¿Qué sucede profesor? –preguntó Lily con nerviosismo

-Como ya sabrán, las reglas de Hogwarts son muy estrictas en cuanto a las relaciones sentimentales entre profesores –el director como siempre se mostraba con una actitud tranquila -esto lo digo porque me enteré de que un par de alumnos los encontraron en una situación bastante comprometedora –Dumbledore pensaba que la palabra "comprometedora" se quedaba corta con los rumores –Sin embargo el señor Potter no es un profesor, pero me gustaría que fueran más discretos.

James y Lily no sabían qué decir.

-Lo siento profesor, le aseguro que no volverá a repetirse porque entre el señor Potter y yo no existe, ni existirá ninguna relación de ese tipo –Evans se expresó con una mirada asesina hacia James.

-De igual forma me disculpo por nuestra actitud –Cornameta no lo podía creer, ella estaba matando todas las esperanzas que él tenía.

-Pasando a otras cosas –interrumpió Dumbledore –Profesora ¿ya esta todo preparado para la visita a la tienda de la señora Li?

-Sí, hasta le solicité al señor Potter su auxilio para mantener la seguridad de los alumnos –contestó Lily –pero ante tal situación me veo en la penosa necesidad de buscar a alguien más.

-No te preocupes –dijo James con tristeza porque se le escapaba la oportunidad de estar cerca de su gran amor –Le diré a Sirius que vaya contigo, además hoy me toca guardia y no creo tener la suficiente energía para salir mañana.

-En vista de que todo se ha resuelto, no les quito más su valioso tiempo–pronunció Dumbledore.

Lily y James salieron del despacho envueltos en un incómodo silencio.

-Lo siento –decía James tratando de acercarse a Lily –no era mi intención

-¡¡Sueltame!!, ¡no me toques!!! –Ella apartó la mano de Potter –y ni se te ocurra dirigirme la palabra. Ya ves lo que ocasionas!!!

-Espera un momento, los dos tuvimos la culpa –le refutó el auror –porque tu no estabas oponiendo mucha resistencia que digamos –él chico se quería dar de topes por el comentario.

-Enserio que tu vanidad te hace DELIRAR –esto se lo decía al momento que lo señalaba con su dedo índice –y para que no te hagas ilusiones, te voy a decir la verdad: ME DAS... ¡¡**ASCO!!** POTTER, TE ODIO, NUNCA SERÁS MI TIPO.

Lily salió enfurecida y con lágrimas en los ojos dejando a James con el corazón roto.

En el gran comedor el resto de los merodeadores esperaba con ansias a Cornamenta...

-Miren allí viene "Lilito"- decía Siriuus señalando hacia la entrada.

-¿Es cierto que llegaste a tercera basa con Evans? –preguntó Colagusano

-Lily ya no quiere hablarme –James se sentó junto a sus amigos e inmediatamente se recargó en la mesa pero reflexionó el comentario del su amigo -¿cómo pueden decir que llegué a tanto con ella?

-Verás, yo estaba con Tonks en la biblioteca cuando escuché que una chica decía: "Unos chicos de 7° encontraron a la Profesora Evans y al Auror Potter teniendo...

-Ya no quiero saber más –lo interrumpió James tapándose los oídos.

-Me parece que se rompió un record en la expansión de un chisme –Sirius no podía contener la risa –hice cuentas y aproximadamente tardó 20 minutos en que TODA la escuela lo supiera jejeje y además se distorsionó bastante.

-Déjenme en paz -se enojó James –no tengo hambre, mejor me voy a iniciar mi guardia. Por cierto Black, mañana te espera Evans después del desayuno, para que la acompañes a una excursión con sus alumnos.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Una chica pelirroja que lloraba se dirigía rápidamente a sus aposentos, pero tropezó con cierto profesor.

-¿Qué te sucede Lily?-le preguntó intrigado Fergus

-Nada –el siguiente sonido que emitió fue un sollozo

-¿Tiene algo que ver con lo del rumor de la relación entre tú y el auror? –El profesor pasó su mano sobre la cara de Lily para secarle las lagrimas.

-En parte sí –ella lo abrazó, porque necesitaba desahogarse, no podía más con sus sentimientos.

-Tranquila – le dijo -Será mejor que vayamos a otro lugar para hablar con calma.

Juntos fueron a un lugar menos transitado

-Ahora, cuéntame qué te pasa –Dijo Gerrard sirviéndole una taza de té.

-Es..es.. complicado – Lily no sabía por donde empezar

-Bueno, entonces te debo preguntar si sientes algo por Potter –Fergus miró a los ojos a Lily

-Estás ¡¡LOCO!!- Gritó Evans –Yo no podría enamorarme de ESE TARADO.

-¿Por qué tanto odio hacia él? –Preguntó intrigado

-Porque es un inmaduro, en el colegio se la pasaba haciendo bromas y tratando de llamar la atención. Además cada que podía discutía con mi ex-mejor amigo: Severus Snape. Especialmente Potter y Black siempre trataron de hacerle la vida imposible.

-y ¿por qué dices que ese tal Severus es tu ex –mejor amigo?

-Es una larga historia pero te puedo decir que él se inclinó por las artes obscuras al grado de volverse partidario del que "no debe ser nombrado".

-ohh, ahora entiendo. Pero volviendo al tema, siento que te importa demasiado lo que haga Potter

-Mira, esto es muy difícil para mí, te voy a pedir que no divulgues lo que te voy a decir –Lily miró detenidamente al profesor y este le hizo una señal para darle su palabra –Creo que ya has descubierto que tengo sentimientos encontrados hacia James Potter. Por un lado lo detesto pero por otro hay algo en mí que me hace vibrar cada vez que lo veo.

-Me lo imaginaba –se expresó sin la más mínima gota de asombro.

-Pensé que lo había superado en estos cuatro años, sin embargo creo que no fue suficiente. Para variar manteníamos correspondencia cuando había temporada de Quidditch.

-Entonces, explícame la razón por la cual no has intentado tener una relación con él.

-Porque si admito mis sentimientos, pienso que acrecentaré el ego de Potter y además él y yo no somos compatibles.

-No has escuchado que "los polos opuestos se atraen" –Fergus le guiñó el ojo a Lily.

-Sí, ya lo escuché, pero esto es diferente –Una mueca se dibujaba en su cara – ¿Tú has estado enamorado?

-Pues ya que estamos en confianza, te diré que sí. Tal vez la conozcas, se llama Narcisa Black, y según sé estudió en esta escuela –Gerrard suspiró al terminar la oración.

-No me digas que es la futura esposa de Lucius Malfoy –Lily no lo podía creer.

-Sí, la conocí en el callejón Diagón y después tuvimos algunos encuentros antes de iniciar el curso.

-Pero seguramente se comprometió con Malfoy porque debía conservar el linaje de la sangre pura –Lily hizo un gesto de censura

-Tienes razón, he intentado buscarla pero es mejor que me olvide de ella. Su familia se opondría a nuestra relación.

-y yo me quejaba de lo complicado de mi situación –Lily se sintió aliviada al conocer la problemática de Fergus –aun así no te des por vencido y lucha por lo que amas.

-Lo mismo te digo –le aconsejó él con una sonrisa.

-Será mejor que me vaya es tarde y mañana es la excursión.

La pelirroja se despidió del profesor y salió del aula que albergaba las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

James no podía sacar de sus pensamientos las palabras que Lily le había dicho:

"ME DAS... ¡¡**ASCO!!** POTTER, TE ODIO, NUNCA SERÁS MI TIPO"

"ME DAS... ¡¡**ASCO!!** POTTER, TE ODIO, NUNCA SERÁS MI TIPO"

"ME DAS... ¡¡**ASCO!!**¡¡**ASCO!!** ¡¡**ASCO!!**¡¡**ASCO!!**"

-Buenas noches señor Potter –La voz de Mcgonagall lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-Ohh, buenas noches profesora –saludó James -¿le toca a usted la guardia?

-Es correcta la suposición señor Potter –Mientras hablaba la profesora ponía una mesa, dos sillas y tazas -¿Le apetece tomar un poco de té?

-Mil gracias, me encantaría –James utilizó una silla mientras Minerva servía el té.

-Recuerde que pasado mañana habrá partido de Quidditch. Se enfrentarán Ravenclaw vs Hufflepuff –puntualizó Mcgonagall.

-Perfecto, será interesante verlo, porque el día que llegamos no pudimos ver completo el de Gryffindor vs Slyterin –comentó Potter con resignación.

-Recuerdo que en sus años escolares siempre tenía discusiones por el Quidditch con Evans –la profesora hizo el comentario añorando aquellos tiempos –Quien diría que acabarían juntos.

-pushhh.. –James escupió el té, porque las palabras de Mcgonagall lo tomaron por sorpresa.

-Sí, Señor Potter, ya toda la escuela sabe que la boda se realizará en las vacaciones navideñas –después de hablar tomó un sorbo de té.

-No profesora, eso es solo un rumor –en su mente solo pasaba la idea de lanzar maldiciones contra esos niños chismosos -En realidad he llegado a pensar que entre Evans y yo, nunca habrá nada que no sean peleas.

-mmm.. ya veo. Suele suceder que los alumnos modifiquen la información. –Mcgonagall soltó una pequeña risita –es más, me contaron que le hizo la propuesta de matrimonio esta misma tarde y de una forma muy original. Decían que colocó miles de fuegos artificiales que formaban la frase: "cásate conmigo"

-A menudo los alumnos echan a volar su imaginación–explicó james.

-De hecho me enteré de que el director los mandó a llamar por lo sucedido –agregó Minerva.

-Nos llamó la atención por algo que no hicimos –señaló Potter con frustración –si lo hubiéramos hecho por lo menos habría valido la pena el regaño.

-¿Les prohibió relacionarse? –preguntó ella con intriga

-No, de hecho nos dijo que la regla iba dirigida solamente a los profesores y dada mi condición, pues yo no soy precisamente un profesor. Más bien sugirió que mantuviéramos nuestra relación en secreto –explicó James y luego se levanto de la mesa –Gracias Profesora pero es tarde y me debo retirar a cumplir mis deberes.

-Lo entiendo, otro día seguiremos conversando.

-Hasta luego Profesora –se despidió amablemente James.

Una vez terminado el desayuno los estudiantes se formaban en la entrada principal del castillo, todos se vislumbraban entusiasmados por visitar varios lugares de Hogsmead y James los observaba detenidamente; pensaba que él debía ser quien estuviera con ellos.

-Muy bien chicos. Antes de irnos quiero presentarles al señor Sirius Black –dijo Lily señalando a Canuto –él nos acompañará en nuestro recorrido.

-Es un gusto para mí acompañarlos –Sonrió Sirius –procuren no hacer muchas travesuras hehe –guiñó el ojo en forma pícara mientras Lily le lanzaba una mirada de desaprobación -y no olviden permanecer todos juntos para que los podamos vigilar mejor.

-¿Tienen algún comentario? –preguntó Evans pero nadie habló –entonces démonos prisa.

La estancia en la tienda de la señora Li fue muy agradable, cada alumno compró los ingredientes que necesitaba y además aprendieron a comprar los materiales, porque muchos alumnos al salir de Hogwarts no tenían una idea muy clara de la forma en que se vendía cada uno de los componentes de las pociones.

Al salir del primer lugar marcado en el itinerario los chicos se formaron para ir en dirección de Zonko, pero de pronto...

¡Sirius! –exclamó Lily

Mientras caminaban por una calle solitaria cuatro hombres enmascarados y vestidos con unas amplias túnicas negras los rodearon.

Lily de inmediato lanzó hechizos para desarmar a dos de los atacantes, entonces Sirius imitó sus acciones haciendo que los otros dos hombres volaran por los aires.

-¡Chicos corran! regresen a la tienda de la señora Li –gritó Lily con angustia.

Los mortifagos que fueron atacados por Evans de inmediato se levantaron para evitar que los alumnos huyeran, pero de pronto se escuchó una voz a lo lejos..

-¡Protego totalum¡ –pronunció la voz , ello evitó que una maldición imperdonable cayera sobre uno de los alumnos.

-¡Impedimeta! – y la varita de Lily emitió un destello de luces que se fue a estampar contra el de otro mortífago.

Para asegurar la huida de los alumnos Lily creó una densa neblina impedía a los atacantes encontrar a sus víctimas, pese a ello los mortífagos seguían lanzando maldiciones, una de ellas fue desviada por un hechizo protector de Sirius y los destellos se toparon con el techo de una vieja casa.

Lily se aseguró de que sus alumnos estuvieran a salvo e invocó un "Finite Incantatem" para desaparecer la neblina. Cuando el panorama era claro se sorprendió al ver a James luchando, pero se percató de que un trozo del techo de la vieja casa iba a caer sobre él. Rápidamente corrió a salvarlo empujándolo pero debido al impulso ambos cayeron abrazados en una posición bastante comprometedora.

-¡mmm... y así quieren que la gente no piense mal de ustedes! –les dijo Sirius tratando de no soltar una carcajada.

De inmediato James y Lily se levantaron notando que los mortífagos habían huido.

-¿Los alumnos están bien?-preguntó James para desviar la atención del incidente.

-sí, todos corrieron a ocultarse en la tienda de la señora Li –Lily hablaba mientras estaba buscando alguna pista de la identidad de los atacantes.

-Gracias cornamenta, te debo una –exclamó Sirius –nos fuiste de gran ayuda en nuestra lucha con los mortífagos.

-yo soy quien debe agradecerles – se expresó algo apenada Lily –esto hubiera sido una tragedia si no hubieran estado en la situación y en el momento oportuno.

-No tienes que agradecernos –le dijo James –es nuestro trabajo.

-Además no somos tan malos como tu crees –agregó Sirius –tal vez somos un poco desastrosos, pero nos preocupamos por los demás.

Sin previo aviso Gerrard llegó al sitio de los hechos y Lily le contó a detalle lo sucedido, después fueron en busca de los alumnos para regresar a Hogwarts.

Nota de la autora: si has llegado hasta aquí leyendo, porfa déjame un review :)


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

A su llegada los alumnos se fueron a sus respectivas salas comunes, mientras que James, Sirius y Lily fueron a encontrarse con Lupin y Pettigrew para que juntos pusieran sobre aviso al ministerio de magia.

-un momento –interrupió Lily mientras enviaban una lechuza con el aviso– Potter ¿cómo nos seguiste sin que notáramos tu presencia?

-Simple, con su capa de invisibilidad – respondió Peter al ver que James no contestaba

-¿desde cuándo la tienes?, porque eso podría explicar la innumerables travesuras que nunca se te comprobaron –inquirió Evans

-¡auchh! -se dio cuenta de que había sido descubierto - digamos que la poseo desde hace tiempo... Oye Lily, ¿nunca pensaste en ser auror? Porque respondiste muy bien al enfrentarte con los mortífagos.

-¡No cambies el tema! –la mirada de Lily parecía con ganas de ahorcarlo, apuñalarlo y/o mutilarlo. –ahora sé que tú fuiste...

--------------------------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------------

-Por favor Serverus, pásame el diccionario de hechizos –Le dijo una chica pelirroja acomodándose bajo un árbol.

-Toma, oye quieres... –él chico de cabello grasoso no podía pronunciar la pregunta de manera clara.

-Claro –respondió Lily y Severus sintió un vuelco en el corazón – yo te ayudo con tu ensayo de historia de la magia.

-ohh, si, gracias –Obviamente esa no era la respuesta que esperaba él –Lo que te quería decir...

-Lily, Preciosa –gritó un chico de cabello negro y alborotado - ¿qué haces con esa escoria? Una chica tan bella como tú no puede estar cerca de algo como eso –señaló a Snape.

-Vete Potter, estábamos muy bien sin ti –después de hablar siguió leyendo su libro, tratando de ignorar a James.

-Déjala en paz –le levantó Snape y miró a James con odio.

-¿qué me vas a hacer Quejicus? Lanzarme un hechizo aturdidor –se burlo James –no molestes, déjanos a mi y a Evans solos.

-Severus será mejor que nos vayamos –Lily tomó a Snape del brazo y lo arrastró hacía el castillo antes de que algo pasara.

-Esto no se queda así –le dijo James en un tono amenazante.

Por la noche James sintió la necesidad de hacerle una broma a Quejicus, así que pasadas las 12 de la noche se colocó su capa de invisibilidad y siguió a dos alumnos de Slyterin hasta sus dormitorios.

-¿Dónde estará ese imbécil?- pensó james y rápidamente buscó a Snape – ohh, que bien, duerme como un bebé ¡jajaja pero qué bebé tan feo! -Al cerciorarse de que no hubiera testigos sacó una navaja y con ella fue cortando los grasosos cabellos de Snape.

La mañana siguiente en clase de transformaciones, a todos les llamó la atención que Severus en plena primavera llevara puesto un grueso gorro de estambre.

-Buenos días alumnos –saludó cortésmente Mcgonagall –hoy seguiremos practicando los hechizos avanzados de transformación, es necesario que los dominen antes de egresar de esta honorable institución.

-Profesora –interrumpió James

-Diga señor Potter- le respondió Mcgonagall

-No se supone, que no debemos usar gorros mientras estamos en clase –señaló James y Mcgonagall asintió –entonces Quejic.. Snape debe quitarse su gorro.

-Tiene razón señor Potter, y señor Snape le voy a pedir que me haga el favor de quitarse su gorro o de lo contrario tendré que sacarlo de mi clase.

Mirando con desprecio a Potter lentamente Snape se quitó su gorro, entonces todos menos Lily soltaron miles de carcajadas y no era para menos porque la cabeza de Severus denotaba que a su peluquero le se le había pasado la mano a la hora de cortarle el cabello, de hecho estaba completamente calvo.

-ehh, Snape –gritó sirius –Dime el nombre de tu peluquero para jamás ir con él.

-Te hizo un corte a la ultima moda, pero a la ultima moda de otro planeta –continuó James las palabras de su amigo.

Nuevamente estallaron todos en risas y hasta la profesora Mcgonagall sentía ganas de reírse pero se contuvo.

-Silencio –clamó la profesora –continuemos con nuestra clase...

Al salir de clase Snape esperó a James para amenazarlo

-Me las vas a pagar –pronunció Severus –te acusaré con los profesores

-yo no sé de que hablas –le dijo James haciéndose el desentendido.

-Sé que tu fuiste el autor de esto –señaló su cabeza.

-Compruébalo- lo retó.

--------------------------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------------

-Esa broma fue buena –recordó Sirius –el cabello de Quejicus tardó en crecer más de lo normal

-No fue gracioso –le refutó Lily –necesito tomar algo y mejor me retiro para no seguir descubriendo tus fechorías, porque si no terminaré en Alzakaban por homicidio –miró con enojo a James y se dirigió a las cocinas del colegio.

Por la noche los 4 aurores, Lily y Fergus tuvieron una entrevista con el director y un representante del ministerio para ponerlos al tanto del ataque.

-Sospecho que los mortífagos deben tener un espía en el colegio –se expresó Sirius con aire pensativo.

-Pero ¿quién podría ser? –preguntó Lily

-Todos los profesores llevan años trabajando en Hogwarts, menos uno – James comenzó a sospechar de Gerrard porque constantemente salía a Hogsmead.

-¿Estas insinuando que Fergus es el responsable? –Lily no podía creer los que escuchaba.

-No quiero pensar mal de él –la verdad si quería culparlo, porque no era de su agrado –pero las circunstancias lo señalan.

-Existe una forma de saber si es partidario del que no debe ser nombrado – pronunció Remus – he visto que los mortífagos llevan tatuada la marca tenebrosa en uno de sus brazos

-Sí, yo la he visto cuando capturamos a los secuaces del innombrable –lo secundó Wickham el jefe de los aurores, quien era un hombre moreno, fornido y de mediana edad.

-Señores, sus conjeturas parecen acertadas –los interrumpió Dumbledore –pero confío plenamente en los profesores de Hogwarts, sin embargo revisaremos el brazo del Profesor.

-Pero... –Gerrard parecía nervioso –yo soy inocente.

-Señor Gerrard, haga el favor de levantarse la manga de su túnica –le indicó el jefe de los aurores

Fergus se levantó la manga y los de más presentes se asombraron al descubrir que el brazo no presentaba rastro alguno de la marca tenebrosa.

-En vista de los hechos, tendremos que seguir de cerca a cada uno de los dirigentes de Hogwarts –Dijo Wickham –propongo que se vigile a los profesores cada vez que salen del castillo y que se revise su correspondencia.

-Me parecen medidas muy drásticas –le comentó el director –se violará la intimidad de los profesores.

-Lo siento, pero debemos encontrar lo más pronto posible al culpable –le refutó Wickham

Terminada la reunión James se quedó a conversar con Dumbledores, pues necesitaba saber más datos sobre su rival, perdón, sobre el principal sospechoso del ataque de Hogsmead.

-Profesor, ¿cómo es que ese tal Fergus Gerrard llegó a Hogwarts? –preguntó James acomodándose en una confortable silla.

-ya veo señor Potter, usted quiere saber todo sobre el Profesor Gerrard –le dijo Dumbledore sirviéndose una taza de té (esta gente se la pasa tomando té ¬¬°, ¿será porque son ingleses hehehe? ).

-Sí, ese tipo no me inspira confianza

-Pues le diré que Gerrard nació aquí en Inglaterra, su padre era inglés pero su madre era francesa y por ello a cuando cumplió 10 años se fueron a vivir a Francia.

-Entonces supongo que estudió en Beauxbatons –inquirió James

-Supone bien señor Potter –Dumbledore señaló el acierto de James –Se graduó con honores hace 10 años, y por obvias razones Olympe Máxime la nueva directora de ese colegio lo invitó a impartir la materia de Defensa contra las artes obscuras.

-¿pero porqué acabó en Hogwarts? –preguntó James mientras colocaba su taza de té sobre el escritorio.

-Verá señor Potter, su madre y su padre fallecieron en un accidente hace 2 años y él decidió venir a vivir nuevamente a Inglaterra – le explicó Dumbledore –Por eso Madame Maxime lo recomendó para el puesto de profesor en Hogwarts.

-Claro, aquí cada año hace falta un profesor de defensa –rió James

-cierto, y si no mal recuerdo los llamados merodeadores tuvieron algo que ver con la renuncia de uno que otro profesor –sonrió Dumbledore

-hehehe –James soltó una risita nerviosa –mejor me voy a descansar porque me siento algo cansado

James salió del despacho del director despidiéndose y llevándose unas galletitas de chocolate que le ofreció Dumbledore.

La mañana siguiente los alumnos de Lily se encontraban muy apurados elaborando una poción para lograr un crecimiento acelerado en las plantas, la mayoría se observaba muy concentrada pero la pequeña Tonks tenía la mirada perdida y suspiraba profundamente con una sonrisa, pero no estaba poniendo atención a lo que hacía y mezclaba los ingredientes sin leer las indicaciones de su libro.

-Tengan cuidado –les advirtió Lily mientras recorría el aula –los gusanos cornudos en exceso pueden provocar una sustancia tóxica

-Profesora –la llamó un alumno señalando su caldero –dígame si esa el la coloración que debe tener la poción final.

-Excelente señor Carrick –lo felicitó su profesora pero de pronto un espeso humo emergió del caldero de Tonks.

-ahhhhh –gritó Tonks –cof, cof, -tosió la pequeña sintiendo que le faltaba el aire.

-Chicos, por favor salgan de manera ordenada – exclamó Lily –¡Corran¡¡ –gritó al ver que nadie se movía.

Los alumnos fueron saliendo muy rápido mientras Lily fue a controlar el humo, pero era tan denso que no lograba encontrar su varita. Poco a poco sintió que el aire se le acababa, sus ojos se le empezaron a nublar y perdió el conocimiento.

Unos ojos verdes almendrados se abrieron para darse cuenta que estaban en la enfermería y al lado de la cama estaba un joven de pelo alborotado, él dormía profundamente y a simple vista se notaba que no había dormido en varios días.

-¿qué me sucedió? –preguntó Lily al ver llegar a Madame Pomfrey

-Tranquila querida –se expresó con cariño Madame Pomfrey –por fortuna el señor Potter te rescató y evitó que el humo siguiera expandiéndose.

-¿????? –Evans no sabía que decir y para variar James no despertaba

-El señor Potter te ha cuidado todos estos días –mientras hablaba le acomodaba las almohadas a Lily –él no ha querido dejarte.

-y ¿quién les está dando clases a mis alumnos? –indagó Lily

-El señor Lupin se ha encargado de sustituirte hasta que se encuentre bien –la tranquilizó –Supongo que debe tener hambre, porque no ha comido en dos semanas..

-¿qué?!!!!! Llevo aquí dos semanas –se asustó la pelirroja

-Sí, estuvo inconsciente todos estos días.

-¿Nymphandora Tonks está bien? –se asustó Lily al recordar que Tonks había aspirado muy de cerca el intoxicante humo.

-Sí, ella solo estuvo una semana en cama, pero la verdad es que se siente muy culpable por el incidente, todos los días la ha venido de visita con la esperanza de encontrarte despierta.

De pronto James despertó para toparse con que Lily estaba despierta y sin previo aviso la corrió a abrazar propinándole un profundo beso al cual Evans no puso mucha resistencia.

-Entonces el rumor de su noviazgo era cierto –sonrió Madame Pomfrey al ver el apasionado beso–me retiro para dejarlos solos -de inmediato salió de la enfermería.

Evans estaba desconcertada por el beso, sintió como el contacto con los labios de James le proporcionaba un calor intenso. Por su parte James actuó por un impulso causado gracias a la emoción de ver recuperada a Lily, además hacía realidad uno de sus más grandes sueños y disfrutaba cada sensación del beso con Evans.

-¿qué te pasa? –lo empujó Lily desde su cama –¡¡solo porque me salvaste no tienes derecho a besarme sin mi permiso!!

-Lo siento –se sonrojó James – es que tenía miedo de que no despertaras

-Eso le debes decir a todas las chicas que intentas conquistar –le señaló Lily –pero te tengo una noticia: ¡YO NO SOY COMO LAS DEMÁS! ME PUEDO CUIDAR SOLA

-umm, ya veo, eres tan capaz de cuidarte sola que casi te mueres –le refutó James con enojo, sentía que ella era una mal agradecida y que no valoraba su esfuerzo.

-Pues me hubieras dejado allí– se alteró Evans –no te necesitaba!!

-Pero yo a ti sí te necesito –los ojos de James despedían una cálida ternura - ACASO NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA DE QUE YO TE...

-Buenos días –saludó Sirius quien iba acompañado de Lupin y Tonks (que inoportunos ¬¬) –¿interrumpimos algo?

-¡¡No!! – se expresó James rápidamente y con nerviosismo

-Me alegra que ya estés mejor –le dijo Remus a Lily entregándole un ramo de flores– aunque ya me está gustando eso de ser profesor

-Gracias Remus –le agradeció ella –espero que después de esto Dumbledore quiera regresarme mi puesto.

-Ahora Cornamenta podrá descansar –dijo Sirius viendo el cansancio de James – no ha dormido en varios días, quería cerciorarse de que te recuperaras por completo.

-Profesora –Los ojitos de Tonks se le llenaron de lágrimas – lo siento mucho

-No te preocupes –la calmó Lily dándole la mano –estas cosas pasan.

-Pero yo soy una tonta, nada me sale bien –chilló Tonks

-Chicos me podrían dejar a solas con Tonks –les solicitó a los aurores y ellos obedientes abandonaron la habitación.

-Le juro que no fue mi intención – sollozó Tonks – es que no me puedo concentrar en lo que hago.

-Tranquila –la abrazó Lily desde su cama –todos cometemos errores, el secreto está en aprender de ellos y superarlos.

-Es que – Tonks no sabía si confesarle su secreto a su profesora –me gusta una persona y por pensar en él no puedo concentrarme

-me lo imaginaba –sonrió Lily – es alguien que conozco

-Sí, de hecho es mayor que yo –se sonrojó Tonks

-supongo que es de 7° año -indagó Lily

-no

-de 6°

-no

-de 5°, 4°, 3° o 2°

-Es un hombre mucho mayor –las mejillas de Tonks se asemejaban bastante a las de un tomate.

-ohh –a Lily le llegó de pronto una idea algo descabellada - ¿no me digas que es tu tío Sirius?

-No, es Remus –las palabras de Tonks fueron tan rápidas que su profesora no las comprendió a la primera.

-Remu, Remus, ¡Remus! –Evans se quedó petrificada

-Es que es un auror muy valiente y amable –le explicó Tonks – me ayuda con mis deberes.

-Mira Tonks, a veces cuando somos pequeños llegamos a enamorarnos de las personas mayores y eso hasta cierto punto es normal –Lily no sabía que decirle

-Es pero que cuando sea grande Remus se fije en mí –dijo Tonks con ilusión.

-Tonks piensa que el futuro es incierto, a lo largo de tu vida vas a conocer a más chicos, pero la vida da muchas vueltas y no sabemos como terminen las cosas

-Igual pasa entre tú y James –le comentó –antes se la pasaban peleando y ahora son novios, ¿a eso se refiere al decir que la vida da muchas vueltas?

-¬¬° creo que no entendiste mi consejo –le explicó – además yo y Potter no tenemos nada que ver, solamente somos ...-Pensaba si amigos era la palabra correcta para nombrar la relación que tenían.

-¡son amigos! –le completó Tonks

-Señorita Tonks –las interrumpió Mademe Pomfrey -Le voy a pedir que se retire, su profesora necesita descansar.

-ahh, sí, nos vemos profesora –se despidió Tonks –gracias por todo


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

-Hey, hey, hey… tierra llamando a Potter –Exclamó Sirius

-ahh, es que estoy pensando en otras cosas –le dijo James sirviéndose un plato de patatas fritas.

-Esas cosas deben estar relacionadas con un cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes – rió Colagusano

-la verdad es que sí – les respondió James

-Ahora, ¿qué pasó entre ustedes? – le preguntó Lunático sirviéndose jugo de calabaza

-pues yo...la besé –a James le brillaban los ojos al recordar el momento

-umm. me extraña que no tengas un ojo morado –lo examinó canuto –porque en una situación normal te habría golpeado duro jejeje.

-James, enserio, nunca has pensado en decirle la verdad –le dijo Remus

-Es que cada vez que lo intento algo pasa, ella se enoja conmigo o algo nos interrumpe –decía James con frustración.

-Yo opino –lo interrumpió Peter Pettigrew mientras masticaba un trozo de tocino–que primero deberías intentar ser su amigo

-Si, es una buena idea –pronunció Sirius – y mira que a colagusano, no se le da mucho eso de tener ideas brillantes.

-¿pero cómo puedo ser su amigo? -Preguntó intrigado James

-Primero hay que buscar algo que tengan en común –se expresó Remus con aire pensativo

-ya sé –gritó Sirius –¡el Quidditch!

-Te recuerdo que yo soy partidario de los Chudley Cannos y ella de las Arpías de Holyhead.

-Cierto, pero ambos apoyan a la selección de Inglaterra y curiosamente esta semana se va a celebrar un partido amistoso entre nuestra selección y la brasileña –le explicó Sirius con alegría –además ese partido es como una revancha de la final del mundial, en la que Brasil nos venció 600 a 550.

-Pero no podemos salir de Hogwarts hasta las vacaciones –le dijo algo James decepcionado.

-¡Cornamenta! te acuerdas de cuando éramos alumnos e iba a empezar la temporada de Quidditch y no podíamos verla –le recordó Sirius

-claro, ese día vimos la transmisión del partido en una extraña habitación. Recuerdo que tan desesperados estábamos por ver el primer partido que se abrió frente a nosotros una puerta y allí lo vimos a través de una espejo.

-Entonces podrías invitarla a ver con nosotros el partido –le dijo Sirius.

-¿con nosotros? –preguntó incrédulo James -Eso me huele a manada, nada más lo veremos yo y ella.

-No seas cruel, queremos verlo – le rogó Peter

-Piensa que si solamente van ustedes dos, Lily va a sospechar –añadió Remus

-Esta bien –dijo James rendido –debemos planearlo con cuidado

-Amigo, la experiencia nos ha enseñado que lo que no se planea sale mejor –señaló Sirius –ok, tranquilo cornamenta –aclaró al ver la preocupación James -descuida nosotros nos encargamos.

En la enfermería Lily leía cómodamente un libro, pero admitía que era desesperante estar todo el día en cama, lo bueno era que Madame Pomfrey le había comentado que en unos días saldría de la enfermería pues su salud era bastante estable.

-Buenas Noches, ¿cómo estas Lily? –Preguntó Gerrard

-¡hola!, qué gusto verte –Sonrió Lily –te habías tardado en venir a verme

-Lo siento – se disculpó – es que por la mañana tuve clases y luego revisé los deberes de mis alumnos.

-Necesito contarte algo –Lily se cercioró de que no hubiera nadie que los escuchara.

-¿qué sucede? –preguntó Gerrard –no sé, pero presiento que se trata de algo relacionado con James Potter.

-ohh, Fergus –sollozó Lily –el muy descarado ¡¡me besó!!

-¿y?

-como que ¿y? –Lily imitó la cara de Gerrard

-¿qué sentiste? –preguntó

-Ese no es el punto –le aclaró Lily –el problema es que no puedo dejar de pensar en eso

-Porque no le das una oportunidad a Potter –Gerrard la tomó de la mano –el pobre se la ha pasado cuidándote.

-¡pero el desgraciado me besó!! –le recordó Lily –y te señaló como cómplice de "el que no debe ser nombrado"

-Lo primero lo disfrutaste –sonrió Fergus – lo segundo no me pareció agradable, pero la verdad es que yo si parecía sospechoso.

-Pero, tú sabes que te considero un gran amigo pese a que llevo poco de conocerte –lo abrazó –y no quiero que te sientas mal por lo que dice Potter

-No te preocupes, porque ya se aclaró todo –le dio un beso en la mejilla a Lily –aunque reconozco que es molesto que me vigilen cada vez que salgo a Hogsmead y me desagrada que lean mi correspondencia.

A lo lejos James veía como Gerrard y Lily se abrazaban, de repente su corazón se rompió y comenzó a imaginarse que ellos dos estaba en medio de un romántica conversación; sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo y dejó tiradas las flores que le llevaba a Evans.

En la madrugada James regresó para contemplar a Lily mientras dormía, sin embargo su mente se empeñaba en recordar la imagen de Gerrard y Lily juntos , pensaba que tal vez Fergus se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Evans al verla tan indefensa por la intoxicación.

Pese a que James iba con su capa de invisibilidad fue descubierto por la pelirroja, porque en su paso tiró un jarrón de agua que estaba colocado cerca de a cama de Evans.

-¿quién anda allí?!! –preguntó asustada, no podía dormir porque el recuerdo del beso se apoderaba de su mente a cada instante.

-Tranquila , soy yo –Dijo James al tiempo que se quitaba su capa para dejar al descubierto su identidad –pero descuida, ya me iba, veo que no te es grata mi presencia.

-No, espera –lo llamó Lily –fui una mal educada, no te dí las gracias por haberme salvado

-tú también me salvaste –le recordó James

-¿cuándo?

-En el ataque de Hogsmead, evitaste que el techo de la vieja casa me cayera encima

-ohh, sí, creo que estamos a mano –sonrió Lily y James sintió que su corazón latía más fuerte –pero tampoco te he dado las gracias por cuidarme estas dos semanas

-No hay problema, pero después de estos días necesito dormir dos semanas seguidas –el comentario de James hizo reír a Lily.

-Que curioso, a mi me pasa lo contrario, después de dormir dos semanas seguidas, estoy pensando seriamente en no dormir las dos siguientes jajaja.

-Santo cielo –exclamó James –es la primera vez que hablamos sin pelear

-Si quieres puedo decirte algún insulto para comenzar a pelar –le dijo Lily riendo.

-No arruines el momento

-esta bien, y ¿a que debo tu visita a estas horas?

-ahhh, sólo pasaba por aquí y se me ocurrió invitarte a ver un partido de Quidditch

-¿No piensas que es un poco tarde para hacer invitaciones? –le comentó incrédula -además todavía no empieza la temporada

-Lo sé pero el domingo va a realizarse un partido "amistoso" entre Inglaterra y Brasil, la revancha de la final de los mundiales.

-¿pero cómo la veremos si no podemos salir del colegio?

-¿7 años en Hogwarts y no te diste cuenta que para los merodeadores no hay imposibles?

-cierto –le dio la razón Lily

-tú déjalo en las manos de los merodeadores, nosotros nos encargamos de todo.

-Peter, Sirius y Lupin ¿van a verlo con nosotros? –Lily empezaba a sospechar que era una treta de James.

-Sí y hasta Tonks irá -James notó que Lily empezaba a sospechar de él.

-Entonces allí estaré, solamente que deberán burlar a Madame Pomfrey porque no creo que me deje salir.

-Eso es fácil, entonces vendremos por ti el domingo por la tarde –James Guiñó su ojo

-Gracias James –Lily hizo una pausa porque jamás lo había llamado por su nombre –ahora te debo correr para que vayas a dormir y repongas tus horas de sueño.

-tienes razón –sonrió James –por cierto, ¿te has enterado que Frank Longbottom se casará con Alice?

-Sí, hoy recibí la invitación de su boda. Es extraño que acaben juntos, hasta donde recuerdo ellos se odiaban a muerte –Dijo Lily extrañada

-jejeje, dicen que "del odio al amor hay sólo un paso"- señaló James para ver si Lily entendía la indirecta.

-jajajaja –rió Lily

-¿qué es tan gracioso? –preguntó interesado James

-Pues, tú odiabas a Snape –Lily no podía contener la risa

-ahhh –James se imaginó corriendo en cámara lenta por un majestuoso campo lleno de flores tomado de la mano con Severus –¡eso me dio escalofríos!

-Ahora vete porque es muy tarde –le dijo Lily y antes de salir James se despidió prometiéndole un gran partido de quidditch.

GRACIAS por leer mi fic, me haces muy feliz, pero SÉ AMABLE Y DÉJAME UN REVIEW, ¡¡no importa que sólo contenga 5 palabras!!!! acepto de todo: sugerencias, reclamos, felicitaciones, críticas (constructivas y destructivas), etc.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Los siguientes días se fueron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Lily siguió en la enfermería, Lupin continuó impartiendo clase de pociones, James y Sirius prepararon hasta el último detalle para presenciar el partido, hasta compraron algunos productos para amenizar la tarde: cerveza de mantequilla, Whisky de fuego, babosas de gelatina, grageas Bertie Bott, etc.

-Buenas Tardes Lily

-Buenos Tardes Remus –Respondió Lily

-Vengo para llevarte a ver el partido, James no pudo venir, digamos que se presentaron algunos imprevistos

-¿imprevistos? –preguntó intrigada –¿no vamos a poder ver el partido?

-En cuanto lleguemos verás que sucede

-¿cómo vamos a distraer a Madame Pomfrey?

-No te preocupes, la convencimos para que te dejara salir a dar una vuelta –le respondió –pero no le dijimos qué tiempo iba a tardar el paseo

-Hola Evans –saludó Sirius -¿lista para ver el partido?

-Claro –le contestó Lily con una sonrisa

-Pues démonos prisa porque faltan 10 minutos para que inicie y no podemos perdernos ni un minuto del encuentro entre Brasil e Inglaterra.

Cuando llegaron al 7° piso Lily, Lupin y Black se toparon con un GRAN tumulto de estudiantes, la verdad parecía que todo Hogwarts quería entrar a ver el partido... Los tres magos tuvieron que abrirse paso entre la multitud y fue entonces cuando se toparon con James, Peter y Tonks.

-¿por qué hay tantos estudiantes? –preguntó Lily

-sucede, que todos desean entrar con nosotros a ver el partido – respondió Peter

-Yo y Colagusano nos encargamos de seleccionar a los afortunados que entrarán a ver el partido – aclaró James

-pero no puede entrar tanta gente en la habitación –les hizo la observación Lily

-Lo mismo pensábamos, pero es curioso que conforme entran más personas se va ampliando –le explicó Sirius

-Chicos de Slyterin ni siquiera se tomen la molestia de formarse porque no los dejaremos pasar –James señaló a cinco estudiantes de Slyterin –Todos los de Gryffindor pueden pasar.

-¡Potter!!, ellos también tienen derecho –le hizo la observación Lily

-mmm..- James frunció el ceño en desacuerdo -¿qué dicen ustedes? –se dirigió a Sirius, Remus y Peter.

-por mí no hay problema –dijo Peter

-yo tampoco tengo objeción –indicó Remus

-Pues a mi no me agrada mucho la idea –les dijo Sirius con los brazos cruzados –pero no nos queda más que aceptarlos.

-Me parece extraño que Filch todavía no nos delatara por hacer un tumulto en 7° piso –reflexionó Lily

-Digamos que está un poco indispuesto –le dijo James con cara de malicia – no vendrá hasta que pasen unas cuantas horas jejeje

-no puedo creer que a estas altura de mi vida esté participando en una travesura de los merodeadores –suspiró Lily –lo que uno debe hacer con tal de ver un partido de Quidditch.

-¿No te gustaría unirte al grupo? –le preguntó Sirius –eres profesora y podemos utilizar tu autoridad en Hogwarts para seguir con nuestras travesuras.

-¬¬ no creen que estamos un poco grandes para eso de las travesuras –replicó Lily

-¿cómo podríamos llamarte? –pensaba Sirius ignorando las palabras de Lily

-Tal vez "chica cornamenta" –sugirió Peter

-Será mejor que entremos porque ya va a iniciar el partido –comentó Remus para evitar una pelea entre los merodeadores y Lily.

Al entrar Lily se sorprendió porque la habitación era ENORME y se asemejaba bastante a un estadio de Quidditch; al frente se ubicaba un enorme espejo que le recordaba las pantallas de cine muggles y en ella se proyectaban imágenes de la selección inglesa y brasileña formadas para dar inicio al partido.

Los merodeadores, Lily y Tonks tomaron los mejores lugares de la habitación y observaron como Inglaterra anotaba los primeros 10 puntos gracias a una excelente jugada de Lampard el famoso cazador de Puddlmore United. Los gritos de festejo no se hicieron esperar pero todavía no terminaba el festejo cuando Felipao Dos santos anotó para poner en igualdad de circunstancias a Brasil.

El equipo brasileño era uno de los mejores porque contaban con unos sobresalientes cazadores: Dos santos, Dunga y Romario. Por otro lado Inglaterra contaba con Chis Terry, considerado el mejor buscador de todos los tiempos, de hecho en la final del mundial pasado, él fue quien atrapó la snitch pero ganó Brasil por diferencia de puntos.

-Cornamenta, pásame otra cerveza de mantequilla –gritó Sirius porque el ruido de los estudiantes no les permitía escuchar con claridad

-Se acabaron –le respondió entre gritos de enojo porque Brasil había anotado 10 puntos más y puso el marcador: Brasil 100 - Inglaterra 80

-¿Podrías ir por más? –le preguntó Sirius –están en mi habitación y trae más Whisky de Fuego.

-está bien –le respondió James no muy convencido

-Potter, por favor trae más golosinas para Tonks –le indicó Lily viendo como el guardián de Inglaterra evitaba otra anotación de Brasil.

-Mejor acompáñame porque no creo poder cargar todo lo que me han encargado.

-bueno –Lily se levantó de su lugar. Ella y James se abrieron camino entre la multitud hasta la puerta.

Sin aviso Sirius salió sigilosamente y los siguió, porque se le había ocurrido una brillante idea para reunir a cornamenta con Evans.

-Es aquí –señaló James abriendo la puerta –entra

-¿dónde pusieron las golosinas? –preguntó Lily observando que la habitación de Sirius estaba decorada con fotos de varios equipos de Quidditch y de algunas chicas muy atractivas.

-Busca en el baúl que esta junto a la ventana –le respondió James al tomar una caja llena con bebidas del mundo mágico.

-¿Ya podemos irnos? –dijo Lily desesperada porque se estaba perdiendo minutos importantes del partido.

-Sí –expresó James pero al intentar abrir la puerta entró en pánico porque no se abría -no abre la puerta

-¿qué? Déjame intentarlo –Lily sacó su varita para lanzarle varios hechizos a la cerradura y así poder abrirla – no funcionan mis hechizos

-Sirius le debe haber puesto algún conjuro poco común –le indicó James

-¿qué vamos a hacer? –Lily quería tumbar la puerta, no soportaba seguir perdiéndose el partido de Quiddtch.

-Tenemos que regresar para ver quién gana el partido –se alteró James, aunque luego reflexionó las cosas, vió que estaba a solas con Lily y eso era muy interesante.

-Mejor esperamos a que venga Sirius porque no vamos a poder abrir la puerta –Mientras hablaba se tiró a descansar sobre la cama.

-ya, veo, esto fue un engaño tuyo –exclamó Lily con mucho enojo – me trajiste aquí para que estuviéramos solos

-nooo, no es lo que piensas –se sobresaltó James

-No mientas Potter, eres un desgraciado –Lily sentía ganas de pegarle en la cara –¡¡abre esa puerta ahora mismo o si no te mato!!

-Es que no sé como abrirla...

-Ya estoy devuelta -Sirius regresó muy alegre para seguir con el partido

-¿dónde estabas? –Preguntó Remus. En ese momento Brasil llevaba una ventaja de 50 puntos sobre Inglaterra.

-fui a encerrar a Lily y a James en mi habitación –Le respondió guiñando el ojo –para ver si de una vez por todas se declaran sus sentimientos... ¡imbecil! –Sirius le gritó a un jugador se Inglaterra que falló un tiro.

-no se te ocurrió que puede suceder lo contrario – le señaló Remus

-Tal vez, pero hay que pensar positivamente. Tonks pásame otras babosas de gelatina

-Aquí están –Tonks se la entregó a Sirius y sin querer rozó el brazo de Lupin quien se encontraba a su lado –ohh, lo siento –se disculpó la niña sonrojada.

-no te preocupes –sonrió Remus pero de inmediato se borró la sonrisa porque el buscador de Brasil estaba muy cerca de la Snitch dorada.

-Ohhh –exclamó con alivio la multitud al ver que el buscador de Brasil perdía de vista la snitch.

-Sirius, Sirius , SIRIUS –gritó Remus –voy a vigilar a James y a Lily

-Pero harás mal tercio, qué tal si los encuentras en una posición comprometedora – le advirtió Sirius

-Tengo un mal presentimiento –le expresó su sentir Remus

-calma lunático, no pasa nada, lo peor que puede suceder es que dentro de 9 meses tengamos un habitante más –lo dijo en un tono despreocupado.

-Que tierno –exclamó Tonos –ya me imagino a mi profesora Evans con un bebé

-¿la profesora Evans está embarazada? – pensó un alumno de Huflepuff que pasaba por ahí al escuchar las palabras de Sirius –Esto tengo que contárselo a los demás.

El alumno de inmediato salió corriendo a contárselo a sus compañeros

-Chicos –llamó a un grupo de alumnos que veían como Inglaterra igualaba el marcador del encuentro

-no interrumpas –respondió uno –déjanos ver tranquilos el partido

-es que me acabo de enterar de un rumor muy interesante –les aclaró

-suéltalo de una vez –le dijo una chica de cabello castaño - ¿qué es tan importante como para interrumpirnos?

-Me acabo de enterar que es probable que la profesora Evans –hizo una pausa -¡esté embarazada!!

-¿Quéeeeeeeeeeee? – preguntaron al unísono los demás chicos

-eso escuché

-ohh, qué romántico -suspiró la chica castaña – en diciembre es la boda y luego tendrán su primer hijo

Si el rumor pasado se expandió rápido, este rompió récord, porque resultó más fácil transmitir la idea en ese momento pues todos los alumnos estaban en la misma habitación. Como es de suponer el rumor se fue modificando conforme iba pasando de persona a persona.

-Pshh, pshh, Tonks –la llamó una chica de Ravenclaw –tengo que contarte algo

-¿qué pasa? -preguntó Tonks acercándose a ella

-pues me han contando –la chica se acercó y le habló al oído a Tonks para que nadie más se "enterara".

-¿¿qué?? –se sobresaltó Tonks -¿quién te dijo eso?

-Lizzy, ella me dijo que se lo dijo Claire, y a ella se lo dijo Lucas y a él se lo dijo Cindy...

-Tío Sirius... Remus... tío Sirius –los llamó Tonks ignorando a la informante de Ravenclaw

-¿qué quieres? –preguntó Sirius sin aparatar la mirada del espejo transmisor del partido.

-necesito contarles algo –dijo la pequeña con nerviosismo –es URGENTE

-cuando se acabe el partido nos cuentas –le dijo Sirius ignorándola

-Sirius, parece que es importante lo que nos va a contar Tonks –comentó Lupin

-¬¬ mmm.. –hizo una mueca Sirius – si no es realmente importante los voy a..

-créeme que es muy importante –lo interrumpió Tonks

Sirius, Remus, Peter y Tonks salieron de la habitación para poder hablar mejor.

-habla rápido –apuró Sirius a Tonks –no quiero perderme jugadas importantes del partido

-Mi amiga Lizzy me dijo que a ella se lo contó Claire, y que a ella se lo contó Lucas, y a él se lo contó Cindy...

-Habla de una vez – le dijo Sirius enojado

-ehh, pues, ohh –Tonks no sabía cómo decirlo -me dijeron que la profesora Lily está embarazada

-Pero quién te dijo semejante disparate –Preguntó Lupin

-Pues me dijo Lizzy que...

-Gracias –la interrumpió Sirius -no es necesario que nos vuelvas a repetir el nombre de tus CUENTISTAS amigos

-¿qué vamos a hacer? –pensó Lupin en voz alta – para este momento todos los alumnos deben haberse enterado.

-Pienso que estos niños no tienen nada mejor que hacer –exclamó Sirius dándose de topes

-Jajaja –rió colagusano – en nuestros tiempos no se desataban tantos rumores como ahora.

-¿cómo crees que lo vayan a tomar los implicados? –preguntó Lupin

-James se reirá bastante, pero a Evans le va dar un ataque –se alarmó Sirius

Fue en entonces que la puerta del aula se abrió y la multitud de alumnos comenzó a salir; todos venían entonando cánticos alusivos a la selección inglesa.

-¿quién ganó? –preguntó Sirius al primer alumno que pasaba

-ganó Inglaterra –gritó de emoción el chico -Terry atrapó la snicth cuando estaban empatados

-Sirius –lo llamó Lupin –recuerda que tenemos algo importante que hacer

-ya voy, ya voy –le respondió con fastidio. Sirius se sentía triste porque se había perdido la atrapada de la snitch

- será mejor que comentemos esto con Lily y James –les dijo Remus

-Pero, si los interrumpimos –hizo la observación Sirius –Tal vez nos topemos con una escena no apta para menores

-Entonces yo no puedo ir –dijo Tonks – apenas cumplí 11 años

-Sirius solamente está bromeando –le respondió Lupin a Tonks– además tú te enteraste primero de que supuestamente Lily está embarazada

Los tres se dirigieron al encuentro con James y Lily, porque había muchas cosas que explicarles y entre todos debían buscar la manera de solucionar el problema.

_Este capitulo está dedicado a mi amiga Ery que cumple años el 20 de septiembre._

_Felicidades niña!!!!!!!!!!!!! Espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo_


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

Los tres merodeadores y Tonks se pararon frente a la puerta de la habitación de Sirius; cada uno pensaba en la reacción de Lily, pues sabían que James era un tipo más alivianado y posiblemente lo tomaría con calma.

-¿ y si los interrumpo? –preguntó Sirius

-toca antes de entrar –le aconsejó Remus

-ohh –titubeó Sirius –primero le quitaré el hechizo que le lancé a la cerradura. Finite Incantatem –pronunció mientras apuntaba su varita a la puerta.

-¿Se puede pasar? –gritó Remus mientras tocaba la puerta

-¡Si! –respondió James –sácanos de aquí

Cuando se abrió la puerta los merodeadores y Tonks se sorprendieron al ver a Lily sentada en el extremo apuesto del sitio donde se ubicaba James. La pelirroja tenía los brazos cruzados y su expresión denotaba un fuerte enojo.

-Ahora que ya abrieron –dijo Lily con rabia –debo regresar a la enfermería

-Espera –la detuvo Sirius –tenemos un pequeño problemita

-un problemita de 9 meses –le dijo Colagusano

-mmm.. no creo que ninguno de ustedes esté embarazado –les dijo Lily con sarcasmo

-muy graciosa, pero por obvias razones ninguno de los aquí presentes está en ese estado –le aclaró Sirius -¿quién de los integrantes de esta habitación tiene los recursos para estar embarazado? jajaja

-un momento –se asustó Lily –yo no estoy embarazada, ¿quién les dijo semejante disparate?

-Será mejor que Tonks te lo explique –Remus señaló a Tonks

-pues... entre los alumnos circula el rumor de que la profesora Evan está embarazada y que el padre es James Potter – las palabras de Tonks fueron rápidas y concisas

-¡¿quéee?!!! –gritó James con cara de susto -¿cómo es posible eso? Yo ni siquiera he tocado a Evans

-Ganas no te han faltado –le dijo Peter

-Colagusano cállate –Lo reprendió Remus

-¿ahora qué voy a hacer?- chilló Lily –esta vez me van a despedir por no mantener mi vida personal en privado. Lo peor es que yo no hice nada...

-tranquila –la intentó reconfortar James con un abrazo

-tú déjeme en paz –Lily se apartó de James –tú eres el causante de todo!!

-Pero si antes de que yo llegara ya corrían rumores de que tú y ese tal Gerrard tenían una relación –James recordó la platica que tuvieron en la torre de astronomía.

-No compares –Lily lo miró con enojo

-Tú también eres culpable –exclamó James –acuérdate del casi-beso del aula de pociones –él merodeador hizo una pausa para tomar aire -si hubieras puesto más resistencia a mi acercamiento tus alumnos no hubieran visto nada.

-CÁLLATE –Lily le dio una golpe en la mejilla a James y salió corriendo de la habitación de Sirius.

-¡eso dolió!! – exclamó Colagusano

-Evans, Evans –la llamó James arrepentido pero Lily se había alejado bastante como para oír sus gritos

-Esta vez te pasaste –le dijo Sirius a James

-no necesitas decírmelo, yo solito me percaté de mi error –James estaba la borde del llanto, porque el partido de Quidditch y la platica que tuvieron en la enfermería le habían dado esperanzas con Lily.

-¿y ahora qué hago? –preguntó James soltando una lagrima

-Por ahora te aconsejo que dejes tranquila a Lily –le dijo Remus -deja que se le pase lo enojado

-Pero explícame qué pasó cuando los dejé encerrados –indagó Sirius

-Pues Lily estuvo apunto de lanzarme unos cuantos objetos para que abriera la puerta –respondió James –Creyó que fue una trampa para aprovecharme de ella.

-ouch –se lamentó Sirius –fue culpa mía, yo le lancé un hechizo a la puerta para que no la pudieran abrir

-¿qué? –preguntó James

-Pensé que si estaban encerrados un rato, podrían conversar y terminar declarando sus sentimientos –dijo Sirius con frustración

-descuida canuto –lo calmó James –esto sólo comprueba que entre Lily y yo no puede existir ninguna relación.

-Insisto en que le des tiempo a Lily –le recomendó de nuevo Remus –entonces le explicas porque se quedaron encerrados y de paso le expresas todo lo que sientes por ella.

-Saldré a caminar un rato –comentó sin poner atención a la recomendación de Remus –luego regreso -James salió sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Lily no lo podía creer, cada vez su relación con James se tornaba más enredada. Lo peor del caso es que había caído en la trampa de Potter, pensaba que él la había llevado a la habitación de Sirius para aprovecharse de ella.

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue ir a hablar con Fergus pero no lo encontró así que regresó a la enfermería. Para su desgracia mientras caminaba se topó con la persona menos deseada...

-Lily –la llamó una voz

-No quiero hablar contigo –Le respondió Lily

-Déjame explicarte.. – titubeó James ­–no fue mi intención...

-Fuera de mi camino –le ordenó Lily al ver que James evitaba su paso.

-No te dejaré pasar hasta que me escuches- dijo James

-mejor escúchame tú a mi –lo amenazó –tienes que dejarme en paz porque Fergus y yo estamos comprometidos

-¿qué? –James sintió que su corazón era pinchado por mil agujas –eres una...

-¿una qué?, dime qué soy –lo retó Lily pero James se fue para no responder a su pregunta.

En otra parte del mundo mágico...

-jajaja... todo va a ser perfecto dentro de 3 semanas. Primero Dumbledore estará ausente en Rusia por un congreso de profesores y además esos aurores no podrán vigilar la escuela porque tendrán que cuidar al licántropo.

-Tranquilo, no cantes victoria aún, recuerda último ataque fallido –le dijo Lord Voldemort

-Por cierto ya tenemos identificada a la victima, la hemos vigilado y sabemos que todas las noches se escapa de su dormitorio para ir a las cocinas del colegio...

-ahh y ¿qué pequeño es el afortunado?- se expresó Voldemort con mucho interés

-Nymphadora Tonks, créame mi señor, que será una gran pérdida para muchos.

-no olvides que si las cosas no salen bien lo vas a pagar bastante caro–Voldemort le lanzó una mirada asesina ­

-no se preocupe mi señor –le respondió el hombre observando la obscura y tenebrosa habitación.

-Pero, explícame porque tardaste tanto en venir a informarme de tu plan –Le preguntó Voldemort intrigado

-Es que los malditos aurores han vigilado todas las fuentes de comunicación de Hogwarts y hasta escoltan a los profesores que salen del castillo.

-ya entiendo –Voldemort se levantó del sillón y se acercó al hombre para intimidarlo –ten mucho cuidado, nadie debe descubrir nuestro plan.

-Seré precavido mi señor –le respondió el hombre con algo de temor

-con ese ataque ¡Todos conocerán el poder de Lord Voldemort!!jajajaja-soltó una risa macabra

-Ahora debo irme para que nadie sospeche, y no se preocupe que yo vendré antes del ataque para informarle más acerca de nuestra victima–el hombre rubio le hizo un reverencia y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

-Profesora Evans –exclamó Madame Pomfrey -¿qué horas son estas de llegar?

-Lo siento –dijo Lily con pena –se me hizo tarde

-No se preocupe –la tranquilizó –esa es una señal de que se ha recuperado totalmente

-ahh si –Lily se sintió apenada -¿cuándo podré regresar a trabajar?

-Pues si usted se siente bien, desde mañana le autorizo volver a dar clases –Sonrió Madame Pomfrey

-Entonces regresaré a mi habitación con el objetivo de preparar todo para mi clase –dijo Lily con una alegría empañada por una sensación de tristeza.

-¿todo bien profesora? –preguntó Madame Pomfrey

-ahh, sí –respondió Lily no muy convencida

-Entonces, no la interrumpo más, supongo que tendrá mucho que hacer –le dijo madame Pomfrey

-sí, debo planear mis clases y buscar algunos materiales –le explicó Lily –nos vemos, gracias por todos los cuidados

-No me agradezca solo a mí, también dele las gracias al señor Potter que la cuidó. Él no había pasado tanto tiempo en la enfermería desde que era un alumno –rió Madame Pomfrey

-Sí, Potter regresaba con frecuencia a la enfermería a causa de sus bromas fallidas o de las heridas que se hacía cuando cuidaba a Re...-Lily calló al ver que estaba apunto de contar un secreto –ahora, sí me voy porque se me hace tarde

Lily pensó en las palabras de Madame Pomfrey: "No me agradezca solo a mí, también dele las gracias al señor Potter que la cuidó". No entendía como James podía tener dos caras, la del chico bueno y tierno; y la del patán que intentaba conquistar y aprovecharse de la primera chica linda que se le cruzara.

-¿de dónde vienes? –Preguntó James recargado en la entrada del castillo

-no te importa –Respondió Gerrrad con resentimiento y siguiendo su camino

-Mira, tú no eres de mi agrado y no confío en ti –le dijo James y Gerrard detuvo su paso–me encargaré de hacer que los demás abran los ojos y vean que tú eres el que traiciona a Hogwarts.

-No tienes pruebas –lo retó Gerrard –te recuerdo que hoy tú o tus amigos debieron estar vigilándome y no lo hicieron por ver un tonto partido de Quidditch

-Tienes razón pero de ahora en adelante te vigilaré más de cerca –lo amenazó James

-uyyy, muy valiente –se burló Gerrard – me lo dice un hombre que no ha tenido el valor para confesarle a una chica lo que siente por ella.

-Pero ya veo que tú te me adelantaste –le contestó James

-¿?? –Para Gerrard no tenía sentido el comentario de James

-Descuida, Evans ya me ha contado que ambos están comprometidos –le comentó James

-Sí –Gerrard no sabía sí seguirle la corriente o aclarar las cosas–lo hemos querido mantener en secreto por las reglas del colegio

-Te felicito, pero si vas a Azkaban no habrá boda –sonrió James

-ahh, entonces por eso me quieres culpar –intuyó Gerrard –quieres apartarme del camino para quedarte con Lily

-Piensa lo que quieras –le respondió James dándole la espalda y siguiendo su camino.

El día siguiente muy temprano Gerrard buscó a Lily para pedirle una explicación sobre su supuesto compromiso. Primero la buscó en la enfermería pero Madame Pomfrey le informó que debido a su buena salud Lily se había ido la noche anterior.

-Que bueno que te encuentro –Le dijo Gerrard a Lily

-Hola – lo saludó acomodando los materiales del aula de pociones –tengo mucho que contarte

-Perfecto, porque yo tengo mucho que preguntarte –Le dijo Gerrard frunciendo el ceño

-ohh, Gerrard –chilló Lily –ayer tuve una discusión con Potter

-qué raro –le dijo con sarcasmo –y solo por eso le dijiste que estamos comprometidos

-lo siento –le dijo Lily

-No te preocupes –la abrazó Gerrard – pero mínimo le hubieras dicho que somos novios, porque aún no estoy listo para el matrimonio y además no me has dado mi sortija de compromiso..

-jajaja –rió Lily –me haces sentir mejor

-Pero por qué le dijiste eso a Potter –le preguntó Gerrard separándose de Lily

-Para que deje de molestarme, porque el muy descarado primero me invitó a ver un partido de Quidditch con sus amigos, luego fui con él a la habitación de Sirius para traer bebidas y golosinas, entonces cuando íbamos a salir la puerta casualmente no abría y nos quedamos encerrados –le explicó Lily

-¿Te hizo algo? –le preguntó Gerrard con ganas de partirle la cara a James

-Descuida, no pasó nada –lo tranquilizó –pero luego llegaron Remus, Sirius, Tonks y Peter, ellos abrieron la puerta y me contaron que en colegio circula el rumor de que estoy embarazada –le dijo con pánico

-Me imagino que el padre es James Potter –completó la idea Gerrard

-adivinaste –le señaló su acierto –y con eso bastó para que comenzáramos a reñir.

-y terminaste diciéndole que estamos comprometidos para alejarlo

-sí, un momento –reflexionó Lily -¿cómo te enteraste de lo que le dije a Potter?

-él me lo dijo, anoche sin querer me topé con él cuando llegaba de dar un paseo por Hogsmead –le explicó

-y ¿qué te dijo?

-Me amenazó por haber salido del colegio sin la supervisión de un auror –le respondió con aire despreocupado -sigue con la idea de que yo soy el espía de "el que no debe ser nombrado"

-pero, ¿por qué estabas fuera del castillo? –la duda asaltó la mente de Lily

-ohhh, salí a –titubeó Gerrard – a dar una vuelta

-te recomiendo que no sigas saliendo –Lily miró sus hermosos ojos azules –eso evitará que te señalen como culpable o piensa que tal vez te puede pasar algo...

-No te preocupes –le dirigió una cálida sonrisa –seré más cuidadoso la próxima vez.

Lily apreciaba mucho a Gerrard, pero a pesar de eso había empezado a sospechar de él, pues era muy extraño que saliera constantemente del castillo y por largos periodos de tiempo.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

Los días siguientes Lily y James evitaron encontrase, ambos estaban muy dolidos y decepcionados por lo acontecido el día del partido entre Brasil e Inglaterra. Para su sorpresa Dumbledore no los llamó para reprenderlos por el nuevo rumor, ambos supusieron que el director ya se había enterado del supuesto embarazo de Lily, pero él tal vez se imaginó que solo era un simple rumor y decidió no darle importancia.

James por su parte se la pasó vigilando a Gerrard, lo seguía a todos lados, algunas veces usaba su capa de invisibilidad para poder sorprenderlo en el momento que mandara algún informe a los mortífagos.

Aunque Tonks ya no le daba informes a los merodeadores sobre su profesora Evans, Lupin siguió ayudándola en sus clases.

-Hola –saludó Tonks –acomodándose junto a Remus

-Hola –respondió Remus – ¿cómo te va?

-Bien, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de James –le dijo Tonks viendo a James que miraba fijamente hacia la ventana

-Tienes razón –le dijo Remus –desde que se enteró de que Lily está comprometida con Gerrard, no ha querido comer, y nada, ni nadie lo ha hecho sonreír.

-Espero conseguirle alguna información útil sobre mi profesora –comentó Tonks –para poder levantarle el ánimo

-lo dudo –suspiró Remus sintiendo impotencia por no saber como ayudar a su amigo

-Por cierto –Recordó Tonks –la profesora Evans me pidió que fueras a verla por la tarde.

-Gracias por el aviso, pero no te dijo para qué me necesitaba –preguntó intrigado

-Me dijo que debía darte algo importante

En ese instante James se movió rápidamente para buscar su capa de invisibilidad, últimamente la traía consigo a todos lados, para estar prevenido por si la llegase a necesitar.

-¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó Remus

-Ese tal Gerrard va a salir del castillo –le respondió –debo seguirlo

-Otra vez con eso, ya vimos que él no tiene la marca tenebrosa –le recordó Remus

-Lo sé, pero no confío en él –le dijo James colocándose su capa

-Aclárame algo –Remus hizo una pausa -no confías en él por sus frecuentes salidas del castillo o simplemente porque tiene algo que ver con Lily

-Las dos razones son válidas, pero la primera es la que gana

Sin avisar James salió a toda prisa con su capa de invisibilidad. Por fortuna alcanzó a Gerrard en la entrada del castillo; el presunto sospechoso antes de salir observó que nadie lo siguiera pero fue entonces que vió a Sirius.

-hey, tú- lo llamó Sirius –¿a dónde vas?

-Voy a comprar un libro – le respondió Gerrard

-Te acompaño, recuerda que ningún profesor puede salir sin supervisión –le dijo Sirius

-Está bien -respondió no muy convencido Gerrard

Sirius fue tras Gerrard y ambos se dirigieron a Hogsmead sin detectar la presencia de James. Cuando llegaron al centro del pueblo se encontraron con un tumulto de gente y ese fue el lugar preciso donde Gerrard hizo todo lo posible porque Sirius lo perdiera de vista, pero no contaba con que James nunca le quitó la mirada.

Una vez que Gerrard se quitó de encima a Sirius, corrió hasta los confines de la casa de los gritos; allí lo esperaba estaba una hermosa chica rubia que intentaba ocultar su identidad.

-Perdón por hacerte esperar –le dijo Gerrard abrazándola

-No te preocupes –le respondió la chica y ambos se dieron un profundo beso

James no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, sentía ganas de partirle la cara a Gerrard, pero en ese instante pensó que lo más pertinente era alejarse de los amantes y regresar a Hogwarts, porque de lo contrario terminaría haciendo algo que más adelante pudiera lamentar.

-Te he extrañado tanto –le comentó Gerrard acariciando su cabello

-yo también -le respondió la chica y una lágrima se le escapó.

-No he podido mandarte cartas porque esos aurores revisan la correspondencia de todo el mundo

-Gerrard –lo llamó la chica que se había recostado en una manta colocada en el suelo –ven a sentarte conmigo.

Cuando James se alejó lo suficiente un rayo de luz impactó contra Gerrard.

-¡Imperio!! –gritó la voz acercándose

-ahhh, ahhh –gritó Gerrard

-Ya no soporto esto –exclamó la chica rubia al ver como Gerrrad se retorcía por la tortura

-gracias Narcisa por tu ayuda – le dijo la voz

-Lucius, no lo tortures más –chilló Narcisa tratando de impedir que Lucius le lanzara otro hechizo.

-jajaja, déjame –Lucius apartó a Narcisa –¡Imperio!! –le lanzó a Gerrard otro hechizo

-No por favor, otra vez no –lloraba Narcisa

-Ahora sanguijuela, dime, ¿qué información me tienes sobre Hogwarts? –le preguntó Lucius a Gerrard

-No te lo voy a decir –le dijo Gerrard intentado controlarse por la maldición

-ahh, no quieres decirme, pues ya veremos si logras resistirte

-Te lo ruego, déjalo por favor –gritó Narcisa

-No, preciosa, debemos darle nuevas noticias a Lord Voldemort –le dijo Lucius

Pese a las súplicas de Narcisa, Lucius siguió torturando a Gerrard hasta que logró su cometido.

-Los aurores siguen vigilando Hogwarts –gritó Gerrard cuando sucumbió a la maldición

-muy bien, muy bien –lo felicitó Lucius – ahora necesito que me ayudes. En encuentros anteriores me dijiste que Nymphadora Tonks es la posible víctima de un ataque, pero ahora quiero que seas tú quien acabe con ella e invoque la marca tenebrosa. Porque, lo pensé bien y es peligroso que un mortífago entre en Hogwarts.

-No lo haré –se negó Gerrard

-sí lo harás –lo contradijo Lucius y sacó de su túnica una pequeña botella

-¿qué vas a hacer? –le preguntó Narcisa angustiada

-Esta –Lucius mostró la botella – es una poción elaborada por un gran mago tenebroso, si la tomas cumplirás mis órdenes

-No la tomaré –gritó Gerrard, que seguía retorciéndose de dolor.

-Claro que lo harás – Lucius acercó la botella a la boca de Gerrard y pese a la oposición del Profesor hizo que tomara todo el líquido

-Ahora, te ordeno que en la noche de luna llena asesines a Nymphadora Tonks e invoques la marca tenebrosa –le ordenó Lucius cuando la poción hizo efecto

Gerrard se desmayó cuando Lucius terminó de hablar, de inmediato Narcisa corrió a verlo.

-Listo amor –le dijo Lucius –ahora te toca a tí terminar el trabajo

-Lucius, ¿por qué me haces esto? –Narcisa lo miró con desprecio – me estas utilizando

-Querida, eres mi futura esposa y debes ayudarme a cumplir con las órdenes del señor tenebroso –pasó su mano por la barbilla de Narcisa –aunque, reconozco que no me agrada mucho que tengas encuentros amorosos con éste imbécil. Recuerda que tu familia es una gran seguidora del señor tenebroso y no me gustaría que acabaras como Andrómeda.

-cierto –le dijo resignada –no olvides lazarle el hechizo desmemorizante

-Gracias querida, casi lo olvido. Obliate!! –pronunció apuntando su varita a Gerrad –ahora te dejo para que reconstruyas sus recuerdos de tal manera que no recuerde nada.

-Sí – le dijo Narcisa

-Me voy antes de que despierte, recuerda querida que te estaré observando–le advirtió Lucius y antes de irse le dio un beso a Narcisa.

Los minutos pasaron y Gerrard despertó con una sensación de dolor, sentía como si hubiese peleado con un colacuerno húngaro.

-Hola amor –lo despertó Narcisa con un beso –te quedaste dormido

-qué extraño, lo último que recuerdo es haberme sentado junto a ti –le dijo desconcertado

-No importa, lo bueno es que ahora ya estás despierto –lo abrazó Narcisa

Hola- saludó Remus- ¿puedo pasar?

-ohh. Claro, adelante –Le respondió Lily -sientáte

-Me dijo Tonks que necesitabas verme –Remus tomó asiento en un pupitre de los estudiantes

-Si, aguarda un momento –Lily buscó entre la alacena de pociones una pequeña botella de color carmesí.

-Ya extrañaba estar en esta aula, me acostumbré a ser profesor –comentó Remus mirando a su alrededor.

-Mira, esto es para ti –Lily le entregó la botella –es una poción que te ayudará con eso de la transformación.

-Gracias Lily, me la tomaré enseguida porque hoy tenemos luna llena –Sin pensarlo dos veces Remus bebió todo el contenido de la botella

-Perdón por entregártela hasta hoy pero se cruzaron muchas cosas y no la pude preparar antes –Se disculpó Lily

-No te preocupes, me servirá de mucho, en unas horas tendré que irme para evitar dañar a alguien.

-¿quién será el encargado de cuidarte? –preguntó Lily

-Pues pensábamos que todos podían cuidarme, pero dadas las circunstancias elegimos a James como vigilante del castillo.

-Además la poción ayudará a que Peter y Sirius te controlen

-Lily –Remus no sabía como empezar una conversación sobre el incidente que tuvieron con James –necesito hablar contigo sobre James

-Por favor Remus, no hay nada que hablar sobre él –le dijo Lily fastidiada

-Te equivocas –la corrigió Remus –mira, soy tu amigo pero también soy amigo de él y debo ayudarlo.

-¿a qué te refieres? –preguntó Lily –esta triste porque no pudo estar conmigo –le dijo Lily con sarcasmo

-Me parece que tienes un mal concepto a James –le dijo Remus

-cómo no lo voy a tener en mal concepto si es un ególatra, sólo piensa en él y quiere ser el centro de atención –le explicó Lily subiendo la voz

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de él –Remus se levantó del pupitre.

-ahh, sí ¿cómo qué cosas?, ¿no lo aceptaron en un equipo profesional de quidditch y por eso terminó de auror?

-No, te equivocas de nuevo –la reprendió Remus –al graduarse de Hogwarts tuvo miles de ofertas para ser el buscador estrella, hasta los mismos Chudley Cannos lo querían. Pero él simplemente quería ser un auror, decía que amaba el quidditch pero sabía todo lo que traía consigo el formar parte de un equipo: fama, acosos de las chicas, etc.

-Qué raro –exclamó Lily incrédula –si a él le encanta ser acosado por mujeres.

-Las cosas ya no son así, curiosamente desde que conoció a una chica cambió su manera de pensar. Mientras cursábamos nuestros estudios para ser aurores miles de chicas se acercaban a él pero no le correspondió a ninguna.

-y esa chica que conoció...-Lily no se atrevía a preguntar si se trataba de ella –esss, soy..

-Me gustaría decirte quién es la chica, pero eso debe contártelo James.

-¿¿??- Lily no era capaz de articular palabra, su mente trabajaba demasiado lento.

-Santo cielo –pronunció Remus al contemplar la ventana –debo irme porque esta por obscurecer

-Sí, date prisa –le dijo Lily sin dejar de pensar en James

-Nuevamente gracias por la poción y te agradezco que siempre hayas guardado mi pequeño gran secreto –Remus sonrió a ver que Lily seguía pensando en la conversación sobre James.

Remus salió del aula pero Lily se sentía más confundida que nunca, sabía que en el fondo sentía algo muy especial por James, pero la personalidad de él evitaba que ella pudiera aceptar lo que sentía. Se sintió mal al recordar que había tenido en mal concepto a James, después de todo era un chico apuesto, simpático y que siempre había apoyado a sus amigos. Pero ya era tarde, él creía que estaba comprometida con Gerrard.

De regreso en el castillo James se encontraba en un dilema, no sabía si contarle a Lily que había visto a su prometido besándose con otra mujer, o tal vez lo correcto sería callar. Toda la tarde reflexionó sobre ese tema hasta que por la noche tomó una decisión, se armó de valor y fue en busca de Lily.

Después de la cena Lily fue visitar a Gerrard para contarle la conversación que tuvo con Remus y por fortuna él estaba en un pasillo cerca de las cocinas del colegio.

-Fergus –lo llamó Lily –necesito contarte algo

-Otra vez Potter, ¿verdad?-intuyó Gerrard

-Sí, Remus me dijo cosas que hicieron cambiar mi perspectiva.

-¿qué cosas te dijo? –le preguntó Intrigado

-Te parece si conversamos en otro lado, aquí todos nos podrían escuchar –le solicitó Lily

-No –le gritó Gerrard

-¿te sucede algo? –le preguntó Lily con miedo, los ojos de Gerrard se habían pasado del tonalidades azules a rojas.

-No debo moverme de aquí, además no me interesan tus niñerías con Potter –La miró con maldad y se acercó a ella para empujarla –Vete de aquí, déjame en paz

Con miedo y sintiéndose desdichada por las palabras de su amigo se alejó, pero en el camino se topó con la pequeña Tonks que usaba un pijama color rosa y decorada con unos tiernos ositos.

-¿qué haces fuera de tu cama a estar horas? –Lily reprendió a Tonks

-Es que tengo hambre –dijo con ternura Tonks

-Pero hace unas horas en el gran comedor te ví comiendo pastelillos y tomando jugo de calabaza –Le recordó Lily

-Sí, pero eso fue hace horas –se disculpó Tonks.

-Bueno, te llevaré hasta las cocinas del colegio –le dijo Lily

-No se preocupe profesora, ya se donde están –se expresó con tono alivianado

-¬¬ de todas formas te acompaño, no es seguro que andes sola por el colegio.

Juntas caminaron hacia las cocinas pero en su camino Lily no se explicaba porque Gerrad actuaba de esa manera, se sintió decepcionada porque lo había llegado a considerar como uno de sus mejores amigos, pero se dio cuenta que todo era un farsa.

James estaba desesperado, no encontraba a Lily por ningún lado y fue entonces cuando se percató realmente de lo amplio que era el colegio. Mientras caminaba pensaba en las palabras exactas que le diría a Lily...

-Evans, descubrí a tu prometido con otra...no, no – se decía a así mismo -esa forma de decirlo es muy directa, mmm..

Antes de avanzar un paso más escuchó a Lily gritar de dolor y desesperado se corrió a auxiliarla.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

Tonks, aclarame algo-le dijo Lily intrigada - ¿cómo sabes dónde están las cocinas del colegio?

-Amm.. –Tonks no sabía que decir –pues…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su posible respuesta se escuchó un grito que invocaba una maldición imperdonable. Rápidamente Lily apartó a Tonks para evitar que el rayo de luz impactara contra ella.

-Apártate Evans –la amenazó Gerrard con unos ojos encendidos de rabia y apuntándola con su varita.

-¿qué te sucede? –le preguntó Lily, pero de inmediato reflexionó –Ya veo, tú eres el espía de "El que no debe ser nombrado"

Pero de inmediato Gerrard le lanzó una maldición

-¡¡Crucio!! –gritó apuntando a Lily

-¡¡Ahhh!! –Lily Soltó un fuerte grito de dolor –Tonks corre –le indicó Lily

-Tú no vas a ningún lado –La amenazó Gerrard.

Los movimientos de Fergus fueron tan rápidos que logró atrapar a Tonks, colocó su brazo alrededor de la pequeña y la apretó tan fuerte que Tonks sintió que le faltaba el aire. Gerrard seguía apuntando a Lily, su objetivo era dejarla inconciente para poder seguir con el plan que le fue encomendado.

En ese instante Tonks desesperadamente deseó tener unos afilados dientes para poder morder el brazo y así darse tiempo de escapar. Para su sorpresa sintió como sus dientes cambiaban su forma; ella creía estar soñando pero para cerciorarse abrió la boca y mordió el brazo que la aprisionaba.

-¡¡Auchh!! –gritó de dolor Gerrard, y soltó a Tonks para observar qué le había sucedido a su brazo.

-¡¡Alto!! –pronunció James apuntándole con su varita –déjalas en paz

-Tus amenazas no me asustan –le respondió Gerrard -¡crucio!!

-¡Protego totalum! –se defendió James

Tonks observaba como las fuerzas de ambas varitas se contraponían; en un principio parecía que el poder de Gerrard estaba ganando terreno, pero un aferrado James no se acobardaba ante su contrincante. Después ninguno de los dos pudo más y un estruendo hizo que ambos poderes se desviaran hasta impactarse con las paredes del castillo.

-Esto no se queda así -reaccionó James al ver que Gerrard aún no se levantaba

-¡¡NO!! –gritó Lily desde el suelo –No le hagas nada

-Estás loca –la reprendió James –él estuvo a punto de matarte

-No te has dado cuenta que está bajo un hechizo, tan solo mira sus ojos –Le señaló

-Expelliarmus –Pronunció Gerrard, mientras James estaba distraído escuchando a Lily

El cuerpo de James salió disparado, entonces Gerrard continuó con su objetivo, se acercó lentamente a Tonks pero antes de lanzarle el hechizo final, sintió que una luz se impactaba en su espalda y lo hacía desmayar.

-No tan rápido –Le dijo Lily –A mi alumna nadie la toca.

-Gracias profesora-Tonks corrió a abrazarla

-Tranquila, ahora debemos buscar ayuda, antes de que despierte el profesor.

-Qué mal, él era el espía –se lamentó Tonks –parecía tan buena persona.

-y lo es, sólo que estaba bajo el efecto de una fuerte poción, que solamente elaboran los magos obscuros, ya que para su elaboración se necesita sentir deseos de dominar a otro.

-¿qué pasará con James? –preguntó Tonks

-ahh –Lily vió como el cuerpo de James se veía tan indefenso –no te preocupes, él estará bien.

Ahora fue James el que despertó en la enfermería, todo su cuerpo le dolía, pero fue entonces que recordó el incidente y rápido se incorporó para tratar de encontrar a alguien que le explicara qué había sucedido.

Caminó con dificultad hasta la entrada de la enfermería y escuchó la voz de su amada Lily.

-Entiendan –La voz de Lily sonaba desesperada –él no era conciente de lo que hacía

-Profesora, entendemos el gran afecto que sentía por él, pero las pruebas lo señalan como culpable absoluto –le respondió una voz desconocida

-Él no sería capaz de asesinar a nadie, estaba bajo los efectos de la poción "Dominius"

-Dudo que su teoría sea cierta, porque él siempre fue quien transmitió información sobre lo que sucedía en el colegio y no creo que ningún mago sea capaz de elaborar tantas veces esa poción.

-No sé como, pero él no es culpable. No se lo lleven, es inocente –le rogó Lily

-No se puede hacer nada, hoy mismo será llevado a Azkaban bajo el resguardo de varios aurores y dementotes.

James no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, a caso Lily sentía algo tan especial por Gerrard que no podía aceptar que él fuera el famoso espía de Hogwarts; él sintió que ya no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Lily, pues por lo visto ella amaba profundamente a Gerrard.

James regresó a su cama para buscar sus ropas y luego necesitaba ir a encontrase con sus amigos para que le informaran sobre el caso de Gerrard.

-James –Se sorprendió Remus al verlo -¿qué haces fuera de la enfermería?, deberías estar descansando.

-No puedo, necesito saber qué sucedió después de que me quedé inconciente.

-Mira, según sabemos Evans fue quien lo dejó inconciente –le empezó a explicar Sirius -pero ella lo ha estado defendiendo, argumenta que Gerrard no era conciente de lo que hacía.

-¿qué pasó con Gerrard? –Preguntó James

-Está encerrado aquí en el colegio, pero hoy se lo llevarán a Azkaban mientras se prepara su juicio en el ministerio- le informó Peter

-Algo escuché de eso –dijo James sentándose junto a los merodeadores y quedándose pensativo un momento.

-¿qué sucede? –le preguntó Remus al verlo tan pensativo.

-He tomado una decisión –hizo una pausa –mis servicios ya no son requeridos en Hogwarts, por eso no es necesario que siga aquí.

-¿por qué has decidido eso?, nos debemos irnos hasta que Wickham nos lo indique –habló Sirius.

-Es que no puedo seguir tan cerca de Evans y menos sabiendo que está tan enamorada de ese Gerrard, al punto de defenderlo pese a que casi la mata –dijo James con dolor.

-Espera, espera, no te puedes ir – lo reprendió Sirius

-Debo irme, le escribiré al jefe para que me asignen otra misión –comentó James

-no te precipites –le dijo Remus –sé que Lily se dará cuenta de lo que sientes por ella.

-Es que no puedo verla y evitar sentir que algo me quema por dentro cuando está con otro –se expresó James con coraje.

-ERES UN COBARDE –le gritó Sirius –qué te sucede, ¡¡¡el gran James Potter no se dejaría vencer por nada!!!

-No soy un cobarde – le contestó James indignado –solo quiero irme para poder dejar a Evans en paz, pues por lo visto mi presencia le desagrada.

-Estás loco –le dijo Remus –no te has dado cuenta que ella te corresponde, solamente necesitas hacerle saber lo que sientes.

-No puedo –exclamó desesperado James –la amo pero ella ama a otro.

-¿Ya le dijiste que sorprendiste a su prometido con otra? –le preguntó Sirius

-No, no voy a hacerlo, porque pensaría que solo es un invento mió –le respondió James

-Tienes razón, pero no se me hace justo que ella viva engañada –comentó Remus

-Pues díselo tú- dijo James –a ti sí te escucha.

-Ahora tienes celos porque soy su amigo, estás mal –lo regañó Remus

-Me voy, he dicho, nada puede hacerme cambiar de parecer –sentenció James.

-Está bien, pero antes de que te vayas dile lo que sientes –le aconsejó Sirius –porque te puedes arrepentir de no haberlo hecho.

-yo veré lo que hago –respondió James con enojo, él pensaba que sus amigos comprenderían su decisión pero no fue así –Me voy, debo enviarle una lechuza a wickham.

-Esta bien, pero piensa en nuestras palabras –le recordó Remus.

James se dirigió a la lechucearía para solicitar otra misión, pero el destino hizo que en su camino se encontrara a la persona que menos deseaba ver.

-Potter –lo saludó Lily –necesito tu ayuda

-¿qué quieres? –le preguntó James en un tono indiferente.

-Antes que nada, quiero agradecerte por habernos salvado –dijo sonrojada Lily

-No, tienes que agradecerlo, a fin de cuentas quien nos salvó fuiste tú –James seguía con su actitud fría.

-Luego hablamos de eso –lo interrumpió Lily –ahora necesito que me ayudes con Gerrard

-¿en qué quieres que te ayude? Si ya están comprometidos, ¿qué mas quieres?

-ohhh –Lily no sabía porque James se comportaba de esa forma –Quiero que le describas al ministerio los ojos que tenía Fergus el día del ataque.

-Por qué lo sigues defendiendo –preguntó James, pero él sólo respondió a su interrogante –para qué te pregunto si es obvio, lo amas.

-Potter, ¿qué tienes?, ¿te pasa algo? –le preguntó Lily extrañada.

-no tengo nada –respondió de forma cortante

-Por favor ayúdame con Fergus, sé que él es inocente, porque estaba bajo el efecto de la poción "dominios" –le indicó desesperada Lily

-Si tanto lo quieres, te ayudaré –le dijo James resignado y dolido, sentía que su corazón era pinchado por miles de agujas.

-Gracias –le dijo Lily sonriendo

James no pudo resistirse al ver esa hermosa sonrisa, sintió ganas de confesarle todo a Lily…

-Evans, yo, yo –titubeó James

-¿qué sucede? –preguntó Lily -¿es algo relacionado con Gerrard?

-Estoy harto de ese tal Gerrard, por qué lo sigues defendiendo, no te has dado cuenta de que te ha engañado, primero era el espía de Voldemort y luego te engaña con otra, pese a que están comprometidos –le gritó James.

-Potter, tranquilízate –le dijo Lily

-No me voy a calmar, ¡¡qué no te has dado cuenta que me muero por ti, qué no dejo de pensar en ti, qué lo que siento es sincero!!…-sus palabras fueron dichas con desesperación.

-Potter –Lily no sabía que decir, sabía que ella también sentía lo mismo pero no sabía como decírselo.

-No digas nada –la calló James –no necesito que me recuerdes que "te doy asco y que entre nosotros nunca habrá nada"

-Pero.. –Lily intentaba hablar pero James no la dejaba

-No te preocupes que hoy mismo me voy y te dejo en paz –le dijo James y se retiró a toda prisa.

-ahhh –Lily quería detenerlo pero huyó tan deprisa que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

-Hola Tonks –saludó Remus acomodándose en una silla junto a la pequeña -¿cómo estás?

-ahh bien –respondió con nerviosismo la pequeña al ver a su amor platónico.

-Me enteré que durante el ataque se manifestaron en ti habilidades de "metamorfomaga"-le contó Remus

-sí –se emocionó Tonks –cuando me estaban atacando pensé en que necesitaba tener unos dientes afilados y entonces aparecieron.

-Es bueno que tengas ese don, no cualquiera lo posee, pero ahora debes aprender a controlarlo –le recomendó Remus.

-sip –respondió Tonks –por cierto, qué ha pasado con James, ¿ya está mejor?

-pues, físicamente sí, pero sentimentalmente está mal.

-¿por qué? –preguntó intrigada Tonks

-Verás, él quiere irse, dice que no puede soportar estar tan cerca de Lily y saber que ella ama a otro –le dijo Remus suspirando.

-¿ama a otro? –preguntó aún más interesada Tonks

-Sí, tal parece que siente algo por Gerrard, pero pienso que ella realmente siente algo por James –aseguró Remus.

-qué complejo es esto del "AMOR" –interrumpió Sirius con una cara que imitaba a una persona enamorada –Por eso yo no le entrego mi corazón a cualquier chica.

-De hecho, tú le das tu corazón a cualquier chica –le comentó Remus

-bueno, para qué entregarle mi amor a una, si puedo repartirlo entre varias, todas merecen una oportunidad –dijo Sirius guiñando el ojo.

-jejeje –rió Lupin –algunos nunca van a cambiar

-Una pregunta –los dijo la pequeña Tonks -¿cuándo se va James?

-Todavía no lo sabemos –le respondió Remus

-Debemos hacer algo para unir a mi profesora y a James –sugirió Tonks

-No somos muy buenos en eso –pronunció Sirius pensativo -recuerda la vez que los encerré en mi habitación, en vez de mejorar la relación se empeoró.

-buen punto, pero esta vez lo planearemos con más detalle –le refutó hábilmente Tonks

-Me sorprendes –le dijo asustado Remus –tienes 11 años y ya sabes de cosas del "amor".

Ante ese comentario Tonks se puso tan roja que bien pudo haberse colocado entre tomates y pasar desapercibida.

-¿qué propones? –preguntó Peter

-Pues propongo…

Notas:

Aquí estoy yo de nuevo agradezcan que no tuve clases debido a un frente frío y aproveché el tiempo para seguir dejando volar mi imaginación.

Espero que les agrade este capitulo, espero sus reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

En una lujosa mansión un hombre de cabello rubio se paseaba de un lado a otro en señal de desesperación.

-Es que no puedo creerlo – se lamentaba –otra vez falló nuestro plan

-¿y ahora?, ¿qué vamos a hacer? –le preguntó la chica que estaba junto a él

-No tengo idea, tal vez una opción sería matar a ese estúpido –se expresó con desesperación.

-Por favor Lucius, no lo hagas –le solicitó la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

-umm, ya veo –se acercó a ella –ay mi querida Narcisa, ¡sigues obsesionada con ese imbécil!

-Lucius, yo.. –Narcisa no sabía que responder.

-No quiero tus explicaciones –con la mano le tapó la boca con violencia – ahora lo importante es que tu AMORCITO no vaya a delatarnos.

Narcisa pensaba en las palabras de su futuro marido, pues aunque ambos fueron discretos cuando citaban a Gerrard para sacarle información sobre Hogwarts, cabía la posibilidad que alguien los hubiera observado.

-Sé que fuimos muy precavidos al llevar acabo el plan del señor tenebroso –le dijo Lucius mirando a Narcisa fijamente a los ojos -pero no está demás acabar con su vida para que no vaya a delatarnos.

-Lucius –le habló Narcisa cuando él quitó la mano de su boca –Te suplico que no le hagas nada, el pobre ha sufrido bastante.

-Tengo varias razones para aniquilarlo, primero: intentó quitarme a mi prometida y segundo: no cumplió las cosas según el plan –le dijo Lucius -¿no te parece suficientes razones?

-Sí, pero recuerda que pase lo que pase tú te convertirás en mi esposo –Narcisa tomó con ternura las manos de Lucius -y por eso de regalo de bodas te pido que lo dejes con vida.

-mmm –se detuvo a pensar Lucius –tal vez, tal vez..

-Mira, no le hagas nada –lo interrumpió Narcisa -Sólo acabarás con él en caso de que se descubra la verdad, recuerda que no tiene pruebas para culparnos, será su palabra contra la nuestra.

-Me parece una buena idea –sonrió Lucius –al fin y al cabo sufrirá más al estar metido con los dementones, y si muere solamente sufrirá poco tiempo.

-Sí –le contestó Narcisa devolviéndole una sonrisa fingida –Mientras yo te prometo serte fiel y ser tuya por siempre.

-Esa actitud me agrada –y cuando terminó su frase besó apasionadamente a su prometida.

Narcisa miró detenidamente a su prometido, simplemente era todo lo que cualquier chica Black podía pedir: sangre pura, era muy apuesto y además tenía una gran fortuna, pero no sentía nada por él. Desde que conoció a Fergus descubrió otra perspectiva del mundo, a su lado todo parecía color de rosa, su sonrisa, esos hermosos ojos azules, su inteligencia y la bondad que regía su forma de ser la hacían sentir completa.

De pronto Narcisa se detuvo a pensar que para esos instantes Fergus debía odiarla por su traición, pero ante todo estaba su familia y ella tuvo que ayudar a su prometido por órdenes de sus padres, quienes eran partidarios del señor tenebroso.

Ahora lo importante era comunicarse con Fergus para hacerle saber que estaba en peligro de muerte, aunque Lucius le había prometido dejarlo con vida, ella no confiaba en su palabra, entonces lo único que se le ocurrió para comunicarse con él fue mandarle una carta a Lily Evans pues ella era la mejor amiga de Fergus, porque seguramente la correspondencia de Gerrard sería revisada por los aurores.

-Fergus, Fergus –lo llamó una voz femenina

-¿Eres tú Lily? –preguntó Gerrard, quien se encontraba encerrado en una obscura mazmorra.

-Sí, he venido para hablar contigo –se le acercó Lily

-No te acerques –le dijo sollozando Gerrard –¡¡casi te mato!!

-Eso no importa -lo abrazó Lily –sé que en ese momento no eras conciente de tus actos.

-No tengo disculpa –le contestó –sabía que algo extraño ocurría cuando salía a Hogsmead.

-Cuando ibas a encontrarte con Narcisa Black –le complementó Lily, mientras se apartaba se sus brazos.

-¿cómo supiste qué yo y ella? –le preguntó Gerrard desconcertado

-Me lo dijo James, él te vió con una chica y supuse que era Narcisa.

-Tienes razón, todo este tiempo salía con frecuencia a Hogsmead para encontrarme con ella, pero siempre que la veía, al regresar olvidaba gran parte de lo que había hecho.

-Ya veo, en esos encuentros te hechizaba para sacarte información sobre lo que pasaba en el colegio.

-Por desgracia es cierto –afirmó Gerrard sintiendo que su corazón se destraba al recordar que la mujer que amaba lo había utilizado.

-Tenemos que hacer algo para evitar que vayas a Azkaban

-No, aunque fui victima de ella, merezco eso y más, por imbécil, pues aunque sabía que esas lagunas mentales no eran normales, seguí viéndola –Gerrard derramaba lágrimas de odio y desesperación.

-Tranquilo –lo abrazó nuevamente Lily –a cualquiera le pudo pasar.

-Gracias Lily –y cuando pronunció la última palabra besó a Lily tiernamente.

-Fergus –Lily lo apartó para evitar que se prolongara el beso.

-Lo siento Lily –le respondió apenado –me dejé llevar por el momento.

-Te comprendo, en estas situaciones llegamos a confundir nuestros sentimientos, pero yo sé que aún amas a Narcisa, pese a todo lo que pasó.

-Cierto –lo reconoció suspirando

-Lamento dejarte –se disculpó Lily –pero debo hablar con James, él nos puede ayudar, ya que te vió con Narcisa.

-No, por favor –se sobresaltó Gerrard –no me gustaría señalar a Narcisa como culpable, porque algo dentro de mí dice que ella no es la única responsable.

-Pero..

-Te pido que respetes mi decisión –le solicitó Gerrard tomando su mano –prefiero ser culpable antes de acusarla.

-Esta bien –lo tranquilizó Lily –ahora sí me voy, cuídate mucho y trataré de ayudarte en todo lo posible.

-Gracias, de verdad que fue un placer conocerte, eres una gran amiga y aunque mañana me llevarán a Azkaban nunca te olvidaré.

-No me digas eso –le dijo Lily llorando –hay que pensar de forma positiva.

-Lily, sabes muy bien que las expectativas para los que van a Azkaban no son muy buenas.

-Lo sé, pero te prometo que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarte –Lily lo volvió a abrazar y para reconfortarlo besó su húmeda mejilla.

Las lágrimas recorrían lentamente las mejillas de Gerrard y de Lily. La pelirroja abandonó la obscura mazmorra y sin poder contenerse corrió en busca de James.

Los cuatro merodeadores y Tonks estaban sentados en círculo en la sala de profesores, todos se veían muy interesados en la conversación.

-Pues propongo que vayamos acercando poco a poco a mi profesora y a James –dijo Tonks

-¿y cómo lo haremos eso? –preguntó Peter

-Simple, haremos lo mismo que con el partido de Quidditch, por ejemplo un día de campo en el lago y sin querer los dejaremos solos para que conversen un poco.

-Pero, ¿y si no funciona? –Preguntó Sirius

-Tal vez no funcione, pero esta vez intentaremos ser más discretos –le respondió Tonks guiñando el ojo.

-Eso espero –dijo Remus -¿cuándo empezamos?

-Lo más pronto posible, porque James pretende irse –Les recordó Sirius.

-Entonces primero hay que hacer todo lo posible por detener a James y luego nos ocuparnos de planear nuestro día de campo –concluyó Remus.

Lily recorrió gran parte del colegio, necesitaba ver a James y justo cuando estaba por darse por vencida observó desde una ventana que el chico se dirigía a la salida del colegio; entonces se asustó al pensar que James estaba apunto de irse para siempre del castillo.

De pronto una potente fuerza recorrió su ser e hizo que saliera corriendo en busca de su amado Potter.

-James... –Gritó Lily

Curiosamente en ese instante comenzó a llover y James se detuvo creyendo escuchar la voz de Lily llamándolo.

-James.. –Insistió Lily

Antes de cruzar el umbral de la entrada, James volteó par cerciorase de que no era un sueño, Lily lo estaba llamando.

-Perdón por no despedirme, pero creo que no es necesario –le dijo suspirando de tristeza e intentó seguir su camino.

-James..-Lily no sabía como detenerlo –por favor no lo hagas.

-Dame una razón coherente para quedarme –le solicitó sin voltear a verla.

-pues –Lily no tenía la menor idea de lo que era correcto decir -tus amigos, te van a extrañar

-Descuida, se acostumbrarán –Le dijo James que seguía dándole la espalda.

-Ellos tal vez lo hagan, pero yo no podré –Lily se tapó la boca asombrada por lo que dijo.

-¿qué? –James se volteó para ver a Lily tapándose la boca y empapada por la lluvia.

-Mira, no sabes cuanto me cuesta decirte esto –hizo una pausa la chica pelirroja –siempre he sido una chica muy orgullosa y me cuesta trabajo aceptar mis sentimientos, pero hoy es necesario que lo haga...

Antes de que Lily terminara de hablar James se acercó a ella y cerró sus labios con un apasionado beso, el cual esta vez fue totalmente correspondido por Lily. Cada sensación era intensa, había un calor que les recorría por todo el cuerpo, su corazón latía con intensidad, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Cuando se apartaron extasiados por aquel acercamiento...

-¿qué decías? –le preguntó James colocando su frente con la de Lily y sintiendo un cosquilleo en sus labios.

-Ya no importa –Le dijo Lily

-No sabes cuánto te necesito –Le expresó James abrazándola –sólo pienso en ti desde que estábamos en cuarto grado. Pensé que nunca...

Ahora fue Lily quien interrumpió a James para besarlo tiernamente

-¿quién lo diría?, Lily Evans declarándome sus sentimientos –Rió James

-ahhh – se enojó Lily

-Tranquila –la abrazó James – es solo una broma, pero dime desde cuando me amas –le dijo James guiñándole el ojo.

-ammm, es difícil decirlo, siempre pensé que te odiaba, pero...

-"del odio al amor solo hay un paso" –le completó James

-Te vuelvo a recordar que esa regla no se aplica para todo el mundo –le señaló Lily

-ahh pero con Severus es distinto –le dijo James recordando esa visión que tuvo con Snape – digamos que él no tiene cabello pelirrojo, ni unos hermosos ojos verdes, ahh y tampoco le agrada el Quidditch.

-Cierto, yo soy más linda –Lily pasó la mano por su empapada cabellera pelirroja.

-Me das miedo –exclamó James –llevamos apenas dos minutos juntos y ya eres una creída igual que yo.

-Muy gracioso –Lo golpeó Lily en el brazo

-En vez de darme otro golpe, mejor dame otro besito –le coqueteó James poniendo cara de niño bueno

-Con una condición –le advirtió Lily –no quiero que NADIE se entere de lo que pasó hoy.

-me vas a privar el derecho de contarle al mundo que Lily Evans se muere por mí –le dijo James con tono dolido.

-Sí, porque primero necesitamos ver como funciona

-Eso es injusto – se quejó James –aunque será interesante vernos a escondidas –ahora la imaginación de James comenzó a volar con Lily y no precisamente se la imaginó corriendo con él a través de un campo lleno de flores.

-¿en qué estas pensando? –le preguntó Lily a James al ver que tenía una gran sonrisa.

-en nada –le dijo – oye ¿y lo de tu compromiso con Gerrard?

-Ayy James, eso fue un invento mío –se apenó Lily –porque estaba muy enojada contigo y quería que me dejaras en paz.

-¿enserio?, eres mala –le reclamó James –¡yo estuve sufriendo porque te había perdido!

-Lo siento, es que siempre creí que tus sentimientos hacia mí no eran reales –se disculpó Lily.

-Pero ahora sabes que sí son reales –le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

-Sí, Remus me ayudó a comprenderlo, él habló seriamente conmigo, me contó que rechazaste propuestas de otras chicas y de equipos de Quidditch.

-Recuérdame agradecerle a lunático por su ayuda –le dijo James divertido.

-oye, pero ¿a dónde ibas antes de que te interrumpiera?, ¡tan rápido te asignaron un nueva misión?- le preguntó Lily interesada.

-La verdad apenas iba a comprar unas cosas para hacer mi equipaje –sonrió James algo incómodo.

-¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? –se sorprendió Lily

-Perdón, yo no pensé que creyeras que ya me iba, de hecho ni equipaje llevaba –se excusó James

-ahhh, POTTER –gritó Lily enfadada –te burlaste de mí

-No, no, no –se asustó James y la besó para tranquilizarla.

Lily tuvo que sucumbir ante el beso de James, de hecho se mostró muy dispuesta al sentir los labios de él unidos a los suyos. Mientras ambos se demostraban su amor, una lechuza color marrón surcó el cielo en dirección de los amantes.

------------

Notas de la autora: espero que les guste este capitulo, esta un poco dramático y romántico pero no olviden dejar su review, aunque sea chiquito.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

Era como si su cuerpo estuviese flotando, parecía imposible de creer. Sí alguien hace unos años, inclusive semanas o días le hubieran dicho que se iba a encontrar en tal situación se hubiese reído bastante, pero era real…

-mmm –sonrió James apartando sus labios de Lily –Podría hacer esto todo el día!!!

-pero no podemos hacerlo todo el día –objetó la pelirroja –recuerda que hay que mantenerlo en secreto.

De pronto la lechuza color marrón soltó sobre las manos de Lily un pequeño paquete envuelto en un fino listón color carmesí. La pelirroja lo examinó con detenimiento y curiosamente descubrió que no tenía escrito ningún remitente, de hecho lo que más llamó su atención fue que el paquete contenía dos cartas, de las cuales una iba dirigida a ella.

-¿quién te ha enviado esas cartas? –preguntó interesado James

-No lo sé, no tienen remitente–le respondió Lily desconcertada abriendo la carta que tenía su nombre.

Lilian Evans:

Antes que nada debo explicarte las razones por las cuales te he enviado estas cartas, ya que supongo que la duda embarga tus pensamientos. Necesito pedirte que la segunda carta la entregues al profesor Fergus Gerrard y aunque no tenga remitente alguno, no te preocupes porque él sabrá quien se la ha enviado.

Ahora bien necesito aclararte que Fergus es inocente, él fue engañado por un mortífago y aunque me duele aceptarlo, yo soy culpable de que se encuentre en esa situación. Fergus estuvo mucho tiempo bajo la influencia de uno de los hechizos imperdonables, de antemano sabes que él nunca sería capaz de atentar contra la vida de alguien. Así que necesito que lo ayudes a escapar, pues aunque me han prometido que no le harán daño alguno presiento que están planeando silenciarlo para no desatar sospecha alguna. Por favor te lo suplico, ayúdalo, él no merece ir a Azkaban.

-¡Amor! Eyy –la llamó James

-¿cómo que amor? –lo reprendió Lily –apenas tenemos 5 minutos de estar juntos

-ayy, qué genio –le respondió James –la verdad es que llevamos aproximadamente 7 minutos juntos, ese beso duró bastante –sonrió el chico –además ¿de qué otra forma te puedo llamar? Mmm "princesa", ahh, no, eso es muy común, "bombón", no porque esas golosinas nunca me han gustado, ¡ya sé!- Exclamó -"futura señora Potter"

-¡oye! Más tarde hablaremos de eso –le dijo con una mirada que era una mezcla entre enfado y risa.

Lily le dio James la carta para que la leyera, él también se sorprendió bastante al enterarse de que Gerrard era inocente, además no entendía quien podría haber enviado el paquete de cartas.

-¿quién habrá mandado la carta?-preguntó James pensativo sentándose con Lily bajo un árbol -¿sospechas de alguien?

-Sí –respondió Lily suspirando –Fergus me contó algo sobre eso.

-¿quién lo traicionó?

-Mira, es difícil de explicar, Gerrard tenía una relación con Narcisa Black, sí ella es familiar de Sirius –se anticipó Lily antes de que James la interrumpiera –sin embargo como todos sabemos ella está comprometida con Lucius Malfoy, entonces supongo que él descubrió la relación y se le ocurrió utilizar a ambos para lograr sus planes.

-sí, me han llegado rumores de que Malfoy tiene que ver con el señor tenebroso –le señaló James

-Exacto, él debió enterarse de que Gerrard sería profesor en Hogwarts y aprovechó la situación para lanzarle una maldición, con el fin de atemorizar más al mundo mágico, en especial al colegio.

-Pero, ¿cómo vamos a ayudarlo? –Analizó el moreno –y luego, ¿qué va a pasar con él?

-Se me ocurre algo, pero necesito de tu ayuda y de los demás merodeadores –Lily miró con angustia al chico

-¡convénceme! – le dijo James cerrando un ojo

-JAMES POTTER –gritó la pelirroja alterada –este no es el momento de hacer bromas, la vida de un hombre corre peligro.

-Esta bien, no quería hacerte enfadar –le dijo con cara de niño regañado.

-Ahora, reúne a los otros merodeadores –le ordenó –nos vemos en 10 minutos en la sala donde vimos el partido de Quidditch.

-sí, profesora –asintió James -¿y tú a dónde irás?

-Te lo explicaré cuando estemos todos – Lily lentamente se incorporó para abandonar a James que permanecía sentado debajo del árbol.

-Espera –se levantó James – antes de irte debes despedirte como se debe…

-ahh sí, adiós James –dijo Lily agitando su mano

-Noo, así no –negó James –así es como se debe – sin pensarlo dos veces Potter tomó por sorpresa a Lily besándola apasionadamente.

-Ok, ya entendí –dijo la pelirroja acalorada y agitada por falta de aire.

10 minutos después los cuatro merodeadores esperaban a Evans, cada uno pensaba en alternativas para liberar a Gerrard de una forma rápida y eficaz, que no levantara sospechas pues eso les podría causar problemas con el ministerio. Cabe señalar que James les había explicado con detalle el caso de Fergus, y ellos también en un inicio se negaban a creer en la inocencia del profesor.

Mientras los Merodeadores conversaban, entró Lily corriendo con dos pequeñas botellas en las manos, justó cuando cerró la puerta del aula respiró profundo y miró a los cuatro chicos.

-¿qué sucede? –preguntó Remus

-Lo tengo, aquí está la solución a nuestro problema –comentó mostrando las pequeñas botellas

-¿y eso qué es? –preguntó con curiosidad colagusano observando las botellas

-es poción multijugos –exclamó Remus

-jajaja –rió Sirius –verás colagusano nunca fue muy bueno en clase de pociones.

-El punto es que necesito de su ayuda para liberar a Gerrard –Lily dirigió una mirada a cada merodeador

-Descuida, ya les he contado los detalles de la historia –le aclaró James

-Me parece bien…

-un momento –interrunpió Sirius –¿cómo es que tienes poción multijugos?

-Pues, la hicieron mis alumnos –se sonrojó Lily –pero nadie lo sabe.

-Me sorprendes Evans, rompiste las reglas –Sirius no podía creerlo –excelente, ahora estas volviendo a tus alumnos unos rebeldes

-No nos salgamos del tema –indicó Remus –esta noche posiblemente transporten a Gerrard a la prisión de Azkaban, así que debemos liberarlo mientras esté aquí en el colegio.

-Cierto, para ello traje la poción, necesito que Pettigrew visite a Gerrard y le de ésta poción multijugos, para que Fergus se haga pasar por él –Explicó Lily

-Mientras, Colagusano se transforma en una simple rata y sale por la cañería –agregó James

-Brillante Lily –dijo Sirius –debiste haber sido parte de nuestra pandilla cuando éramos estudiantes, tus ideas nos pudieron haber servido de mucho

-Pues siempre ví que se las pudieron arreglar sin mí –sonrió la pelirroja

-Pero, se nos olvida qué va a pasar con Gerrard después de liberarlo –pensó James –seguramente el ministerio lo estará buscando.

-Podemos enviarlo al mundo muggle –dijo Lily –le he enviado a mis padres una lechuza advirtiéndoles que por la noche llegará Fergus, después le aconsejaré que vaya a otro país y que cambie su identidad.

-Entonces manos a la obra –Se frotó las manos Sirius –yo y Potter nos encargaremos de que colagusano tenga una entrevista con Gerrard.

-Mientras Lily y yo tramitaremos un permiso especial para Peter, en donde diga que saldrá unos días a visitar familiares cercanos -comentó Remus saliendo rumbo a la puerta.

-Recuerden que el tren sale a las 10 en punto –les dijo Evans

-Nos vemos antes de las 10 en la estación de Hogwarts –Dijo Sirius calculando el tiempo que se llevaría la misión.

Sin más palabras los cuatro merodeadores y la pelirroja salieron deprisa para cumplir su misión y así liberar a Gerrard.

-Entonces Cornamenta –mientras caminaban por un pasillo habló Sirius en voz baja para no llamar la atención -¿qué pasó entre tú y Evans?, porque es extraño que ella recurriera a ti para buscar nuestra ayuda.

-ahh –James no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para que Sirius no sospechara que ese mismo día había estado muy cerca de Evans –solamente fue coincidencia, esta tarde cuando salí a comprar unas cosas la encontré leyendo la carta, y pues me pidió ayuda.

-mmm, no te creo –Black sabía que había algo extraño en la explicación de su camarada –en fín, pero sí tú lo dices confiaré en tu palabra.

-ya llegamos –dijo Peter –allí es dónde está Gerrard

-Esta muy vigilado –se sorprendió James -trajeron demasiados aurores

-Debe ser porque piensan que tal vez los mortífagos intentarán liberarlo –Reflexionó Sirius

-¿cómo se supone que vamos a entrar? –preguntó colagusano

-Simple, recuerda que nosotros también somos aurores y tenemos derecho a conversar con nuestros prisioneros -respondió Sirius.

-No pueden pasar –los detuvo un auror de piel obscura y ojos grandes, que estaba acompañado por otros 5 aurores –dentro de dos horas nos lo llevaremos a azkaban.

-Lo sabemos –explicó Sirius –sólo necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas antes de que se lo lleven.

-¿qué tipo de preguntas? –preguntó el auror

-Verás, mi amigo –dijo Black señalando a Potter –necesita saber si él tenía algo que ver con la profesora Evans; tú sabes a lo que me refiero –Sirius le cerró el ojo al auror.

-Esta bien, pero solamente pueden estar 5 minutos –les adivirtió

-Perfecto –exclamó Sirius y junto con James y Peter se dirigieron en busca del prisionero.

-Esperen, sólo puede entrar uno de ustedes –los detuvo el auror.

-Claro, claro –dijo Sirius con nerviosismo –irá mi amigo Pettigrew

-No me habías dicho que él era quien necesitaba entrevistarse con el prisionero –le preguntó el auror señalando a James.

-Verás, es que mi amigo James tiene un carácter muy fuerte, y si se entera de que Gerrard estuvo saliendo con la profesora Evans, existe la gran posibilidad de que se desate una gran pelea allí dentro –explicó Sirius –y no queremos que eso pase.

-Te recuerdo que solo serán 5 minutos, así que date prisa –le recordó el auror a Peter.

Un tembloroso Colagusano entró deprisa en la mazmorra, porque sabía que la poción multijugos podría tardar un poco en hacer efecto. Cuando estuvo dentro observó detenidamente el oscuro recinto y vió a un hombre sentado en un rincón.

-Vienes por mí para llevarme a Azkaban- intuyó Gerrard

-No, estoy aquí con la intensión de liberarte –le aclaró Peter

-Éstas loco, hay miles de aurores rodeando la mazmorra –dijo con desánimo

-Cierto pero Lily Evans te envió esto –le dijo mostrándole la poción multijugos

-¿Poción multijugos? –se sorprendió Gerrard -¿cómo me ayudará a Salir de aquí?

-Muy fácil, tú te transformas en mí y yo me quedo en tu lugar –le explicó Peter

-Pero, ¿y luego?, ¿te sacrificarás por mí? –preguntó un Gerrard lleno de dudas

-Mira, mientras tú sales convertido en mí, nos aseguraremos que cuando salgas te vean aquí, entonces yo me transformé en una rata y saldré sigilosamente –Expuso Colagusano con cara de triunfo

-¿Quién planeó todo esto? –preguntó Gerrard

-Pues Lily Evans, ella tiene mucho que contarte, pero ahora no debemos perder tiempo solo tenemos 5 minutos –lo apuró colagusano abriendo la botella y depositando sus cabellos en ella.

Gerrard por su parte también tomó algunos de sus cabellos y los introdujo en la poción, luego ambos intercambiaron botellas para beber hasta la última gota de su contenido. Cada uno comenzó a transformarse, el bello rostro de Gerrard se tornó regordete, sus dientes se alargaron y se apagaron sus brillantes ojos azules. Peter aumentó considerablemente su estatura y por primera vez en la vida se volvió atractivo.

-Ahora debes ir a encontrarte con Sirius y James –le explicó mientras cambiaban sus atuendos –ellos te llevarán a la estación del tren.

-Gracias –Sonrió Gerrard dándole una palmada a Peter –no sé como agradecértelo.

-A quien debes darle las gracias es a Lily, fue su idea –le dijo dándole amablemente la mano.

-Esa es la historia de mi amigo que siempre ha estado enamorado de la profesora Evans –finalizaba Sirius su relato ante un gran público.

-qué romántico –dijo una chica auror sollozando –no te des por vencido –le decía a James dándole palmadas en su espalda –algún día se dará cuenta de lo que sientes por ella.

-¡Qué difícil es el amor! –decía otro auror al borde del llanto

-Bueno colegas, nosotros nos retiramos –les informó Sirius al ver que un Gerrard convertido en Colagusano salía de la mazmorra –allí viene nuestro compañero.

-Esperen –les dijo una bruja –queremos saber qué le dijo Gerrard a tu amigo

-Lo siento señora –decía Sirius –no sería pertinente divulgar las tragedias de mi amigo.

Los dos aurores y Gerrard caminaron con paso veloz por el pasillo, y cuando estuvieron lejos del alcance de los demás comenzaron su charla.

-" no sería pertinente divulgar las tragedias de mi amigo" –dijo James imitando la voz de Sirius –acabas de contarles todos los detalles de lo que ha sucedido entre Lily y yo.

-Era por una buena causa, ¡un momento Cornamenta! –reflexionó Sirius –acabas de llamar a Evans por su nombre, ¿no te parece algo extraño?

-Gerrard, ¿estas bien? –preguntó James desviando la atención del interrogatorio de Sirius

-Claro, estoy bien –sonreía Fergus

-Ahora debemos encontrarnos con Lunáticos y Lil.. –hizo una pausa James –y Evans en la estación.

En otra parte del castillo Lily y Remus corrían presurosos hacia la estación del tren, ambos intentaban establecer una conversación pese a lo agitado de su voz.

-Nunca te había escuchado mentir –decía Lily divertida

-En mi vida había dicho tantas mentiras en un solo día –reía Lupin

-Pero perecería que fueses un experto en eso de mentir –reía la pelirroja

-He aprendido de los mejores –caviló Remus -pienso que tantos años con los merodeadores debían verse reflejados en algún momento.

-Esperemos que James, Sirius y Pettigrew hayan logrado su parte del plan –decía Lily angustiada

-Oye, ¿desde cuándo llamas de James por su nombre? –preguntó sorprendido

-¿Dije James?, supongo que escuchaste mal –indicaba Lily nerviosa

-Eso no importa, debemos darnos prisa –señaló Remus

Cuando llegaron a la estación pasaron casi diez minutos y los demás merodeadores no se veían por ninguna parte, eso hacía que por la mente de Remus y Lily pasaran destinos fatales para James, Peter, Sirius y Fergus.

-¿Qué habrá pasado? –Se preguntaba Lily caminado de un lado a otro –ya deberían estar aquí, el tren está por partir.

-Lo sé, pero debemos ser pacientes –intentaba calmarla Remus

De pronto tres figuras se vislumbraban a lo lejos y conforme se acercaban podía distinguirse a un chico de cabello alborotado, otro de cabello largo hasta el hombro y uno de cabello castaño obscuro.

-Mira son ellos –gritó Lupin señalándolos

-¿Nos extrañaron? –preguntó Sirius acercándose

-¿y bien? – interrogó Lily a los demás

-Todo perfecto Profesora Evans –le dijo Gerrard

-No lo puedo creer –lo abrazó Lily –me alegra que estés bien

-Entonces, debe subirse al tren antes que parta –los interrumpió un celoso James

-Claro –dijo Gerrard mientras quitaba los brazos de Lily

-Esto es para ti –Lily le entregó un pequeño paquete con algunas botellas de poción multijugos, un boleto para el tren y una carta –la poción te ayudará a pasar desapercibido durante algunas semanas, tiempo suficiente para que elabores más.

-¿y esta carta? –preguntó Gerrard, pero ésta despedía un olor familiar para él.

-Lo sabrás cuando la leas – le aclaró Lily con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Una advertencia –interrumpió Remus –solamente tienes permiso para estar en casa de Lily una semana, tiempo suficiente para que busques un país a donde viajar.

-Ten cuidado con mi hermana Petunia –le aconsejó Lily sonriendo pero sin dejar de tener los ojos llorosos –le desagradan los magos y las brujas

-Gracias Lily –Gerrard la tomó de las manos y las besó

-¿y qué hay de nosotros? –preguntó James enojado por la acción de Gerrard

-A ustedes también les agradezco su ayuda, me hubiese gustado conocerlos más –dijo el ojiazul sonriendo.

-No olvides escribir –le dijo Lily que seguía llorando –claro, cuando puedas hacerlo.

Gerrard con aspecto de Peter subió al tren, mientras los demás miraban la partida del tren una veloz rata llegó hasta ellos.

-Miren es Colagusano –decía Sirius levantando la rata del suelo

-Excelente –lo felicitó James –ahora deberás mantenerte como rata por una semana –cuando el chico terminó de hablar la pequeña rata los miró con cara de susto.

-ya verás que se pasa rápido la semana –lo animaba Sirius

-Lunático, cuéntanos qué le dijiste al jefe para que dejara salir a "Peter" –indagó James

-Pues verás dijimos que Pettigrew necesitaba ausentarse una semana –inició la explicación Remus

-En realidad Remus convenció a Wickham de que Pettigrew deseaba conocer a mi familia –continuó Lily –pues supuestamente siempre le ha interesado el mundo muggle.

-¿Cómo es que él va a conocer a tu familia antes que yo? –preguntó enojado James

-Es que también Remus comentó que últimamente Pettigrew requiere de unas vacaciones porque se ha sentido un poco cansado, además ya esta resuelto el caso al que fueron asignados –Mientras hablaba Lily sentía ganas de darle un buen golpe en la cara a James, porque la discreción era algo que no estaba en su diccionario.

-¿y para qué quieres conocer a la familia de Evans? –Preguntó intrigado Sirius –si aún no hay nada entre ustedes, o ¿sí?

-No le hagas caso a Potter, su pequeño cerebrito no le alcanza para captar que no quiero nada con él –exclamó con enfado la pelirroja.

-Pasando a otras cosas –se entrometió Remus en las frases de Lily para evitar un discusión–Será mejor que regresemos al castillo, en cualquier momento sonará la alarma de que se ha escapado el prisionero.

-Saben, los cinco hacemos muy buen equipo –comentó Sirius antes de que caminaran rumbo al castillo.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

Su reloj de bolsillo marcaba las 11 en punto, era hora de organizar a los aurores para cumplir la misión, de antemano sabía que no sería fácil llevarse al prisionero hasta Azkaban porque existía la posibilidad de que otros mortífagos intentaran liberarlo durante el trayecto. El jefe de los aurores sólo se limitó a suspirar y pensar de forma positiva.

-Es hora de irnos –indicó el hombre –han visto a Potter, Lupin y Black

-No señor, he de suponer que fueron a despedir a Pettigrew –le indicó un auror de cabello blanco y barba larga.

-Tienes razón, lo había olvidado, hace unos minutos Lupin me solicitó permiso para que Pettigrew tomara unas vacaciones –decía observando la entrada a la mazmorra –Bueno, ¿pero qué esperan?, vayan por el prisionero –les ordenó.

Antes de entrar por el prisionero, los aurores se organizaron en cuatro grupos de 5 integrantes, los más experimentados encabezaban la formación, seguidos muy de cerca por los un nivel intermedio y al final los que relativamente tenían poco tiempo de fungir su profesión.

-¡Mi señor Wickham! –gritó el primer auror que entró a la mazmorra –el prisionero ha desaparecido

-¿cómo fue posible? –el jefe de los aurores sintió una punzada en el pecho -¿cuándo fue la última vez que lo vieron?

-Yo lo ví cuando Potter, Black y Pettigrew vinieron a visitarlo –comentó una mujer –si hablamos de tiempo, fue aproximadamente hace una hora.

-Son unos incompetentes –les gritaba el jefe de los aurores -¡¡¿cómo su pudo escapar un hombre de una mazmorra cuya única salida alterna es una pequeña cañería?!!

Ningún auror encontraba una respuesta coherente ante la interrogante de su jefe, pese a ello sabían que era momento de actuar buscando por todos los rincones del castillo y en los pueblos cercanos, estaban consientes de que si era necesario tenían la obligación de rastrear al fugitivo hasta por debajo de las piedras.

-¡qué esperan! –exclamó el jefe –hagan sonar la alarma e inicien con la búsqueda, habrá recompensa para quien lo encuentre. y búsquen a Potter, Lupin y Black para que vigilen las aulas y pasajes del colegio.

De inmediato los aurores comenzaron la búsqueda, era sorprendente rápida la forma en que se distribuyeron cada lugar de Hogwarts y alrededores del colegio, esto era de suponerse, pues no habían sido en vano los largos años de formación que habían tenido para llegar a ser aurores de prestigio.

Qué día tan ajetreado estaba viviendo, primero el inicio de su relación con James, luego la carta de Narcisa y el rescate de Fergus, pero aún faltaba la búsqueda exhaustiva que seguramente harían los aurores, era obvio que revisarían cada lugar del castillo incluyendo los dormitorios de los alumnos por ello decidió ir junto con la profesora Mcgonagall a supervisar la búsqueda en los dormitorios y sala común de Griffindor.

-Antes que nada alumnos, deben mantener la calma y cooperar con todo lo que les indiquen los representantes del ministerio –decían Mcgonagall dirigiéndose a los estudiantes

-Por su seguridad se nos ha informado que deberán ser llevados a al gran comedor para mantenerlos a salvo –complementó Lily la información de la profesora

–Entonces les vamos a pedir que de forma ordenada salgan en dirección del gran comedor –ordenó Mcgonagall algo angustiada, pues no era fácil saber que un fugitivo estuviese rondando el colegio.

-¡Profesora!-se dirigió a Lily una pequeña niña de la misma estatura que Tonks pero de cabello negro hasta la cintura.

-¿Qué sucede Lucy? –preguntó Lily

-Es que usted debe descansar, mi mami me dijo que cuando alguien esta embarazada tiene que guardar reposo, eso es lo que esta haciendo ella porque mi hermanito nacerá en diciembre –Sonrió la niña ilusionada

-¿es cierto? –preguntó sorprendida Mcgonagall a Lily

-ahh –Lily no sabía que decir –gracias por tu consejo Lucy, pero yo no estoy embarazada, ese rumor que ha circulado por la escuela es una mentira.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa –distrajo la atención Mcgonagall –debemos acomodarnos en el gran comedor antes que lleguen las demás casas. Por cierto profesora sería tan amable de traerme una poción para el dolor de cabeza, es que con tanta agitación de repente me he sentido mal.

-Con gusto, justamente hace unas semanas elaboré una muy eficaz –dijo Lily saliendo de la sala común y respirando aliviada después de la situación embarazosa que vivió con sus alumnos.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos veía la gran movilización de los aurores, iban y venían de una lado a otro, sien embargo ella sabía que por más que se esforzaran nunca iban a encontrar a Fergus. Justo cuando atravesaba la puerta del aula de pociones unos brazos rodearon su cuerpo aprisionándola.

-¿a dónde vas? –preguntó una voz

-¡qué te importa! – respondió Lily indiferente –¿no deberías estar buscando al prisionero?

-Pues lo estaría buscando, sí en verdad hubiese a quien buscar –le dijo apartando sus brazos de Lily.

-Cierto James –rió Lily -tienes razón

-¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! –gritó emocionado James – me acabas de decir mi nombre y "tienes razón", en una sola frase.

Lily se limitó a sonreír y a mirar de cerca los ojos de James, en otros encuentros poco comunes los había visto pero no como ahora, sentía que al verlos todo su cuerpo se llenaba de una paz y tranquilidad inexplicable.

-y ¿qué novedades me cuentas?, ¿Por qué estás en el aula de pociones?, no me digas que necesitas más poción multijugos –preguntó James cerrando la puerta y supervisando que nadie estuviese cerca.

-Una pregunta a la vez –dijo Lily acercándose a las alacenas y buscando el encargo de la profesora –Primero debo decirte que los alumnos están siendo transportándos al gran comedor, segundo Mcgonagall me envió por una poción para el dolor de cabeza y tercero…

-¿si?, continúa –James incitó a Lily a seguir hablando, porque ella derepente guardó silencio.

-Pues que una alumna me recomendó descansar porque supuestamente las mujeres embarazadas deben guardar reposo. Pensé que ese rumor ya se había acabado –dijo con angustia Lily.

-jajaja –se echó a reir James –bueno, pero si tú quieres podemos hacer que se vuelva cierto el rumor –le indicó con un tono seductor acercándose a la pelirroja.

Sin previo aviso Sirius abrió la puerta del aula y se encontró a un James a pocos centímetros de Lily.

-Cornamenta desde hace horas que…ahhh lo siento si interrumpo algo –se expresó apenado Sirius

-Descuida Black, No interrumpes nada –señaló Lily

-Entonces me encargaré de que aquí pase algo –dijo Sirius sonriendo con malicia y saliendo rápidamente del aula.

-¿qué le pasa a este?-preguntó Lily intrigada

-a mi no me mires –le respondió James

-Ahora acabo de ponerle un hechizo a la puerta –gritó Sirius desde fuera del aula –y no saldrán hasta que resuelvan sus diferencias y se declaren sus sentimientos.

Lily y James se miraron extrañado, no sabían que hacer ni como reaccionar. El primero en decir algo fue James.

-Ayy Canuto, ¿qué no se te ocurre algo más original? Es la segunda vez que nos pones bajo llave y te recuerdo que no ha funcionado muy bien –James gritaba para que Sirius lo escuchara con claridad.

-No me importa –le contestó

-¿qué hacemos? –preguntó Lily en voz baja

-No tengo idea -le contestó James en un susurro y en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa –pero yo me la estoy pasando muy bien, tengo la mejor compañía del mundo.

-¡James! Debo llevarle la poción a Mcgonagall –le recordó Lily

-Esta bien –dijo resignado –¿pero qué hacemos para salir?

-TE ODIO POTTER –gritó Lily rompiendo algunas botellas vacías

-¡Oye! Qué te pasa –se enojó James

-Sígueme la corriente –bajó el tono de voz Lily –sabes que Sirius nos tendrá que abrir si escucha que te estoy arrojando cosas. ¡TU PRESENSIA ME MOLESTA!!!

-YO YA ESTOY HARTO DE ESTARTE ROGANDO –gritó James –SE ACABÓ, BUSCARÉ OTRA CHICA QUE ME SEPA VALORAR-al finalizar su comentario James besó a Lily.

-Así los quería ver –sonrió Sirius con cara de triunfo, que iba acompañado por la rata (Peter), Remus y Tonks –una cosa es que nos hagamos los tontos y otra muy diferente que lo seamos.

El rostro de Lily y James, pasó por diferentes tonalidades fue de un rojo intenso a un blanco semejante al cutis de los fantasmas del colegio.

-Nos imaginamos que ustedes dos se traían algo entre manos –dijo Remus poniendo su dedo índice sobre su barbilla.

-Pero qué mal educados somos –se lamentó Sirius –no los hemos felicitado, ven acá cornamenta –dijo con los brazos extendidos y caminando hasta un petrificado James.

-Solo explíquenme algo –indagó James -¿cómo lo supieron?

-En primer lugar ustedes nunca usan sus nombres para hacerse referencia el uno del otro y en segundo lugar alguien muy cercano a nosotros los vió demasiado juntitos en los terrenos de colegio –explicó Remus

-Tonks, tú fuiste tu verdad –inquirió Lily apenada

-Sí, pero no era mi intensión yo simplemente salí a dar un paseo y los ví –respondió la niña bajando la mirada.

-Luego nos contó lo que había visto, porque ella no sabía que ustedes pensaban mantenerlo en secreto –reveló Remus poniéndole una mano a Tonks en el hombro.

-Esperemos que ustedes dos no hayan hecho algo no apto para menores, porque mi sobrina está muy pequeña para ver esas cosas –dijo Sirius tapándole los ojos a Tonks.

-Por cierto James, esto es tuyo –Remus sacó una pequeña cajita y se la arrojó a Potter –pensamos que te podría hacer falta, te recuerdo que nos dijiste que es una reliquia familiar que solamente ibas a dársela a Lily.

-¿qué es? –James abrió lentamente la cajita de color negro y descubrió lo que había dentro.

-¿Qué hay allí? –preguntó interesada Lily

-Lily –tomó aire James –sé que es muy apresurado y no te culpo si no quieres, y no te sientas comprometida solo porque hay gente observándonos, y en verdad si no quieres puedes decírmelo con confianza…

-cómo te lo voy a decir si no me preguntas –le dijo Lily algo impaciente.

-bueno, pues, verás… yo… desde hace tiempo.. este- tartamudeó el chico de cabello alborotado –en verdad si no quieres puedes decírmelo…porque llevamos muy poco juntos, para ser exactos 5 horas 14 minutos y 12 segundos.

-¡JAMES! –exclamaron al unísono Sirius, Remus y Tonks.

-SÍ –pronunció Lily –sí quiero

-Pero aún no te lo pido –dijo James decepcionado.

-Entonces pídelo –dijo algo nerviosa Lily

-Lilian Evans, Pelirroja –James hizo un espacio y se hincó tomando su mano -¿quisieras casarte conmigo?

-Me lo pensaré –respondió Lily y se echó a reír al ver la cara de James –mmm CLARO QUE SÍ!!

James le colocó la sortija que estaba en la caja y de inmediato ambos se besaron larga y apasionadamente.

-ehh –los llamó Sirius –les recuerdo que también estamos aquí

-Perdón- se separaron algo acalorados Lily y James.

FIN

¡¡No lo puedo creer al fin "terminé" mi primer fic!! Pero amenazo con publicar un epílogo porque aún falta aclarar algunas cosillas, así que rueguen porque mis maestros no me encarguen muchos deberes escolares.


	15. Epílogo

EPÍLOGO

Sabía perfectamente que iba llegar muy tarde a la primera reunión formal, pensaba que para esos instantes estarían todos planeando la organización de la orden. Nunca supo a ciencia cierta porque la habían nombrado "La orden Fénix", al fin y al cabo no importaba, ella siempre era algo despistada y nunca se enteraba de las cosas.

-Ahh ya veo –le abrió la puerta un hombre con el cabello grasiento –la señorita Tonks nos honra con su presencia.

-Lo siento Severus –Sonrió poniendo su mano en la cabeza en señal de estar algo apenada

-Pase, o quiere postergar más su llegada –la miró con indiferencia.

-Claro que no –Tonks entró rápida y sigilosamente, seguida muy de cerca por Snape.

En su trayecto de la puerta a la sala donde estaban reunidos los demás aurores, fue observando lo desordenada y mohosa que estaba la casa, era obvio que en años nadie se había preocupado por limpiarla. Tan concentrada iba Tonks en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la que al frente había una puerta.

-Bienvenida –la saludó con una sonrisa un hombre de barba y cabello negro -qué forma tan extraña tienes de tocar la puerta.

-Hola Sirius –dijo Tonks con lágrimas en los ojos y frotándose la nariz para mitigar el dolor

-Toma asiento, me parece que hay uno disponible en esa lado –le indicó Sirius cerrando la puerta después de que Snape entró.

Una vez haber tomado asiento comenzó a observar quienes eran los integrantes de la Orden, a su lado izquierdo vió a Ojoloco Moody a quien saludó con una sonrisa, en ese lado también estaba Albus Dumbledore, el señor Weasley que trabajaba en el ministerio y su amable esposa Molly. Cuando se dio a la tarea de mirar su lado derecho vió que junto a su tío Sirius Black, había un hombre cuya cara aun conservaba las mismas facciones pese a los años, además notó que las pequeñas arrugas que tenían en su rostro eran opacadas por una serie de cicatrices que de seguro habían sido producto de sus transformaciones cada luna llena. Su corazón no dejaba de latir, sentía como si tuviese vida propia y quisiera salirse de su lugar.

-Entonces esa será la primera misión de la orden –decía Dumbledore –¿quiénes se proponen como voluntarios?

-yo –Dijeron varios al unísono

-Perfecto, tenemos cuatro voluntarios para atraer a salvo al señor Potter –decía Dumbledore

-Señor –lo interrumpió Ojoloco –Quisiera que nos acompañara Nimphadora.

Ella se preguntó porque la gente se empañaba en llamarla Nimphadora, porque no simplemente le decían Tonks, era más corto y sonaba Mejor.

-¿Señorita Tonks esta de acuerdo en ser la escolta de Harry Potter?-preguntó amablemente el director de Hogwarts

-Claro, sería un honor –respondió sonriendo y mostrando su pulgar en señal de acuerdo.

Fue un sentimiento extraño el saber que la hermosa chica que llegó tarde a la reunión, de cabello largo color Lila, era la sobrina de Sirius, la pequeña y tierna Tonks, ahora ella se había convertido en toda una mujer, y por cierto una mujer muy linda, pensaba Remus.

-Me temo que ahora debo retirarme –decía Dumbledore –tengo que resolver algunos asuntos pendientes antes de que inicie el periodo de clases.

-Pero, ¿no se quedará a cenar con nosotros? –preguntó la señora Weasley.

-Lo siento Molly, será en otra ocasión – y diciendo esto comenzó a despedirse de cada integrante de la Orden.

Finalizada la reunión todos pasaron al comedor para comenzar a degustar los platillos que amablemente preparó la señora Weasley.

-Felicidades Molly –decía Sirius –el estofado está muy delicioso, hace tanto que no comía algo así.

-Lo mismo opino –lo secundó Tonks, quien estaba sentada frente a Sirius y a Remus.

-Sirius, Remus –los llamó en voz baja cuando observó que los demás invitados del comedor estaban distraídos en otra conversación –hace unos días recibí una carta de Fergus Gerrard.

-Me sorprende, la última vez que supimos de él estaba en España –dijo Remus –y eso fue podo después de que Harry naciera.

-Pues en su carta comentaba que se casó y que ahora esta viviendo en Sudamérica, aunque no mencionó el país exacto –dijo Tonks cerciorándose de que nadie más que Sirius y Remus la escucharan.

-Parece que fue ayer cuando ayudamos a liberarlo –dijo Sirius con nostalgia –¡qué tiempos aquellos!

-Tienes razón –suspiró Remus –Recuerdo cuando Tonks era una pequeña niña que se la pasaba comiendo golosinas, pero ahora por lo que me han dicho eres una auror de prestigio -el comentario hizo que las mejillas de Tonks se sonrojaron.

-jajaja –rió Sirius –recuerdo cuando nos dijo que había visto a James y a Lily besándose.

-Pero no fue mi intención delatarlos, pensé que ustedes ya lo sabían –se apenó Tonks.

-No te preocupes estuvo muy bien –guiñó el ojo Sirius –sabrá dios cuanto tiempo nos hubieran ocultado que estaban juntos.

-Explíquenme algo que nunca entendí –les decía Tonks -¿por qué le llevaron el anillo de compromiso a James?, digo si según él llevaban juntos 5 horas, 14 minutos y 12 segundos.

-Es que Cornamenta una vez nos dijo que cuando Lily lo aceptara como novio, de inmediato le iba a proponer matrimonio –Le dijo Sirius que seguía comiendo estofado -Además pienso que Lily le dio el "SI" porque vió la cara de desesperación de James.

-Pero no podrás negar que ambos hacían una excelente pareja –señaló Tonks –se complementaban bastante bien.

-ayy sí, tan bien se complementaban que un nueve meses después nació Harry –indicó Sirius, mientras que Tonks y Remus reían.

A final de cuentas los rumores de que James y Lily se iban a casar, y que ella estaba embarazada -acabaron siendo verdaderos

Notas de la autora: Ahora sí se terminó mi historia, pero prometo escribir en un futuro la continuación de lo que sucedió entre Tonks y Lupin.

GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC

No olviden dejar su Review

BESOS


End file.
